


Through Another’s Eye

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-06 13:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10336115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: Spoilers: Solitudes/Fifth Race/In the Line of Duty/Upgrades/ I am sure some others.SG-1 travels to a world recently destroyed by Goa’uld. O’Neill finds the answer with frightening results.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Stargate SG-1 FanFiction - Through Another's Eye

Chapter 1. 

  

O’Neill was the first to step through the Stargate to the world of PCX-577. As he stumbled out his thoughts caught up with him. Why not name it something like..’Joe’s Planet?’ or Planet of many Goa’uld? Nah, that wouldn’t work, to many of those already. He spotted the DHD right in front of the gate. He smiled. That was always a reassuring sight. He turned slightly to see Sam Carter, Daniel Jackson and bringing up the rear, Teal’c step through the gate. Daniel was already fumbling with the camcorder. 

"Well kiddies, it ain’t Oz, but it is a sight better than some of the other places we have been hurled to." O’Neill hefted his rifle and turned back to the terrain. 

What they could see indicated a lush and beautiful world. The Stargate was perched up on a tiered stone platform. Bluish colored weeping willows surrounded the gate area, leaving one side open to a trail that lead to a garden that exploded with color. 

"I have never seen such fantastic flowers." Sam gasped looking about in awe. 

"Yeah? Well, don’t go plucking any right yet. Some of those beautiful flowers might consider us lunch." O’Neill said cautiously walking around the flowers over hanging the trail. 

Daniel had unslung the camcorder and was recording everything he spied. He was murmuring quietly into the camcorder, oblivious to O’Neills remark. 

"Any life around here?" O’Neill asked offhandedly to Sam Carter, his second in command and theoretical astrophysicist. He continued to edge down the trail with Teal’c tucked in behind. 

"Uh, no, other than us. I see no evidence of heat-emitting forms. According to the UAV, there should be a town of some sorts up ahead, about a kilometer from the gate." Sam was studying her scan of the grounds. She looked up to a patiently waiting O’Neill, then shook her head and continued. 

"It is really hard to tell how long anyone has been living here. It could have been a thousand years ago or a month ago. This trail does not look overgrown, indicating travel or caretaking. I would approach with caution." Sam looked around, her sharp blue eyes taking in everything. 

"Oh yeah? Whad’ya say we just go and do a little recon? Let’s go check out that town." O’Neill nodded to Teal’c, who went around O’Neill and led the others in the direction of the town. Sam went around Jack next, still keeping her eyes on her equipment. She glanced up for a moment, her eyes meeting his, she smiled warmly then continued behind Teal’c. 

O’Neill smiled to himself. He then turned his attention to the errant archaeologist. 

"Daniel?" Jack stood waiting. He patiently shifted his weight from one foot to the other. He was sort of proud of himself. A few years ago he would have been bellowing at Daniel to get his ass in gear. Now, well now, if Daniel didn’t move his ass soon he would be bellowing. 

Daniel acknowledged Jack with some well-learned wisdom. It was _that_ tone of voice that encouraged Daniel to get motivated. 

"Ah, Jack? This platform that the Stargate is perched upon, well, just look here." Daniel pointed at the base of the Stargate at some strange looking writings. "This is a form of hieractic writings, possibly dating to the eighteenth or nineteenth dynasty. I need to study them to get a better idea. But, this…Stargate has to be centuries old." Daniel sucked in a deep breath fully prepared to continue. 

Jack grabbed his arm. 

"Daniel, we will be back. I promise. Let’s go and check out the town first. Okay?" 

Daniel recognized a condescending tone when he heard it. He tucked the camcorder under his arm and fell in step with the tall Colonel. He looked down the trail and could barely make out Sam’s blond head. 

"Jack." Daniel said suddenly. 

"Daniel." Jack matched the tone. He did not slow down. 

"There has been no sighting of a population here. The UAV indicated a town but no signs of life." Daniel had to step up to match Jacks long strides. 

"Won’t be the first or the last. Besides, wasn’t that in the report?" Jack said closing the distance between them and the others. 

"Well, there was something in those writings back there that was disturbing." 

"And?" Jacks single word said it all. 

"And, I think we need to be very careful upon investigating this town. There is something really wrong here." Daniel said quietly. 

"As always Daniel, as always." Jack murmured as they caught up with Sam and Teal’c. 

"Colonel, the town is directly ahead. We have seen no signs of life or movement. Not even animal. This is most disturbing." Teal’c tone indicating that he was also uneasy about this town. 

Jack stopped. He was thinking. That was two of his people who had said something about this town. He agreed but not verbally. 

"Okay people. Fan out. There is a clearing up ahead. Be careful and be prepared for anything." O’Neill nodded to the right for Sam, who already had her weapon up and was edging along the greenery towards the town. O’Neill then made a hand motion to Teal’c who moved to their left and Daniel stepped around Jack and moved forwards. Jack’s hand whipped out and grabbed Daniel’s arm. He raised his finger to his lips and motioned to Daniel to lag behind and keep his weapon up instead of the camcorder. 

Daniel nodded in agreement. One can never be too careful. He eased to Jacks back giving the lanky Colonel cover. 

Jack stepped off the path into a clearing. He stood there a moment. Confused, he quietly turned to Daniel and out of the corner of his eye saw Sam stepping out. She stopped and turned to look at the two men. 

Teal’c also stepped out from O’Neills far left. He frowned and looked to Daniel for an explanation. 

"Okay Daniel, what is up here?" O’Neills dark eyes narrowed as he scanned the burnt out remains of what once appeared to be a magnificent city. 

Carter cautiously stepped around O’Neill and Daniel. She stared in shock at the destruction that lay before her. She glanced down at her infrared red heat seeker and saw, other than themselves, no other life whatsoever. She pushed her weapon around her back and pulled out her camcorder and began to record the grisly sight. 

"Oh my God, Jack. Someone or something totally wiped out this city. The people here..looked like they never had a chance." Daniel’s hand swept outward taking in the charred and gutted remains of what looked to be solidly built structures. He walked up to one of the column buildings and ran his hand down the side. Long, jagged cracks went up the side of the column. Daniel shook his head in amazement. 

"This is a fine quality of marble. Jack, these buildings were designed to last a long time. This destruction was certainly due to modern weapons." 

Jack scanned the city in disgust. 

Teal’c was squatted down by one of the remains of a gutted building. All that was left was a fractured shell. He looked up as O’Neill and Daniel approached him. 

"This happened a short time ago. Perhaps a year ago. The choice of weapon was more than likely a glider. The…invaders must have fired upon this place from above." Teal’c rose pointing at the ruined treetops. All of those that surrounded the city were burnt. No indication of new growth occurring. 

"Yeah, been there, done that." O’Neill said grimly. "So, can we believe that this might be Goa’uld?" 

"These people did not go without a struggle." Carter said coming from behind one of the ruins. She glanced back and pointed. "There appears to be the remains of a downed glider. And it looks Goa’uld." 

"Get outta here, really?" O’Neill said, his face brightening suddenly. He was so tired of the Goa’uld planted planets being helpless to fight the Goa’uld. Finally, someone fought back. Good for them! 

"Teal’c, what do you make of the design of this ship?" Sam asked as Teal’c followed her behind the destroyed home. 

O’Neill and Daniel followed. O’Neills eyes darting back and forth. He did not trust any place until every nook and cranny was scoped out. He grimaced. They have wandered into places before that appeared to be abandoned, only to be surprised by a Jaffa attack. And he hated surprises. 

"Jack, even if this happened a year ago, there would be signs of…. remains. You know, skeletons. I see no sign of any people. No where. Unless the Jaffa, assuming that it was Goa’uld, piled them up somewhere and buried the people. Daniel came around one of the ruined buildings. He glanced up at the building. A stray thought passed his mind. Doric. It was designed like the ancient Greeks. He knew better than to get into a long drawn out discussion about the Doric design of Greek buildings. 

"The Jaffa did not make a habit of burying the dead. Usually, they would come in, take or destroy what was require of them by their Goa’uld Master. I also detect no signs of people here." Teal’c said quietly. 

"Well, this is really weird." Jack said with one hand on his hip. "Move out. Video everything, take whatever samples necessary, and get as much information as possible on this place, then we will head back to the Stargate." O’Neill was also disturbed. He had a feeling that there should have been remains. Maybe not in this location, but somewhere. He glanced at Carter. She was busy taking..dirt? Yeah, dirt samples and whatever other samples there might be around. 

Jack decided to walk to the edge of where the buildings lay. There was only about twenty standing buildings and none of them really looked like what he considered a home. They looked more like…administration or places of business. Not where people actually lived. O’Neills brows raised. He glanced to Daniel. 

"Daniel, could we be somewhere other than a town, maybe these people worked here. Not lived here. Like a downtown?" 

Daniel, caught off guard, looked hard at his CO. "What?" He had been recording like Carter. He looked away from his camcorder. 

Teal’c was poking around in the ashes of the ruins. He also looked to Jack in question. 

Jack moved through a breezeway full of towers, some of them splintered into fragments, others savagely broken off at the tops. He peered into an open room that housed what appeared to be equipment and a large panel with two chairs lying on the floor next to the control panel. He stepped inside the room and walked up to the controls and ran his hand over the surface. 

"This looks rather advanced, don’t you think?" O’Neill said thoughtfully. 

Daniel and Teal’c had wandered into the room and was looking all about with the same amount of curiosity that O’Neill had. Very curious. 

"What if this is a research and development area? Or maybe a defensive post? Look? What is this stuff? What if the people lived away from this place, a safe distance? I mean, think about it, wouldn’t it be logical to attack the point of defense first?" Jack had turned around and was now watching the two men for a reaction to his theory. 

"That is very possible O’Neill. Some of the worlds we have visited do separate their homes to safe zones. This appears to be one." Teal’c answered. 

"So, either the people lived outside of this place…. or not here at all." Jack had pushed his gun around to his back and was busy running his hand over the colorful surface. He poked on a half of dozen panels but nothing lit up. Something inside of his warned him of punching things that he had no idea what their function was. But as usual, he ignored that little voice. 

"Huh, you know, you could be right, Jack. I have seen no indication of pathways or roads leading away from this place. The only path we have seen in the Stargate. So it would make sense that they might have commuted to work. Jack!" Jackson’s eyes flew up with the realization of something. 

"What?" O’Neill was still poking around the control panel. Now Teal’c was by his side, gently moving his hand away from the panel with an admonished look. 

Jack shrugged. 

"This might be a Goa’uld R&D." 

"Ya think?" O’Neill said distracted. 

"Why sure. I bet if we investigated further we would find more things that would give rise to this being Goa’uld. 

"Yeah, hey, what about those writings at the base of the Stargate? That might give us more information. It might even tell us what was going on here." O’Neill turned to face the younger man. They were on to something here. Yet, something nagged at O’Neill. Something was not quite right. 

"Sure, sure, I will get right on it." Daniel spun about and headed out of the room. 

"Teal’c?" O’Neill nodded towards the retreating Daniel. 

Teal’c nodded back in understanding. Stay with the archeologist. 

Teal’c took one more long look at the room and one at O’Neill and left the room. 

O’Neill also sensed that the Jaffa was disturbed with this place. 

He decided to explore this strange place some more. He stepped out of the room and looked down the corridor of columns. Much like Washington D.C. and all its lofty buildings. Full of people at work. Yeah. His theory makes a lot of sense. He peered down the hallway and could make out Carter squatted down still taking samples and recording the ruins. He decided he would go over and tell her what he thought of this place and get her input. He wandered down the marbled floor and realized he could not shake that uneasy sensation. He looked out at the grounds. The trees had been fried. Yep, could be Goa’uld. It has their trademark. The thing that bothered him the most was the total lack of people, dead or otherwise. Obviously there were people or something here at one time. Maybe Daniel and Teal’c could find out what happened and how long ago it occurred. 

He stepped out into the street and crossed over towards Carter. He looked across the street, to the other side of his second in command. His M-16 hanging loosely by his side. He squinted. Something off to his far left had caught his attention. He looked to his right and only saw more ruins. Then back to Carter, who was still busy. No need to bother her right now. There doesn’t appear to be any life here, human or otherwise. He moved quietly to his left, still glancing back and forth. Finally he came upon the thing that caught his attention. He was taken back. And stopped. What he was staring at was a black opaque wall. It was so black; it resembled an endless night. O’Neill stared at it for a silent moment. This stood about nine to ten feet in height and seemed to travel at a straight line for roughly 100 feet. O’Neill broke away from his musings and walked towards the wall. He wandered to one side and looked down the length of the wall. Did not appear to be protecting anything. It was almost like a form of some type of art. O’Neill snorted. Yeah. Goa’uld art. 

The wall appeared to be about three feet thick. It was shiny, hard looking like marble. O’Neill made a face. Oh well, everything in this place seemed to be made of marble, no duh. O’Neill stepped up closer. 

"Oh, hello." O’Neill squatted down next to the wall in curiosity. The wall was not as smooth as it appeared. He shifted his gun over to his left side. He leaned forward and peered intently at the strange surface. There were etchings on the wall. Everywhere. Some were very faint; others were literally dug into the wall. Several of the markings had lists scratched under a mark. O’Neill stared at the etchings realizing that they were possibly handwriting. This was similar to the writings on the dais of the Stargate. A clue! O’Neill thought delighted. He rocked back on his haunches and another thought came to mind. This wall reminded him of a wall in Washington D.C. Full of names of those who died at war. A terrible war. His expression changed with that thought. Maybe this is the same thing. Marking a terrible thing that happened here. He decided that Daniel also needed to see this thing. He ran one finger along the wall. Cold. Very very cold. He pulled his finger away in surprise. The ambient temperature wasn’t equal to the deep cold of this wall. O’Neill shook his head. He heard Sam call his name. Yeah, she needed to see this puppy also. He, unthinking, placed his hand on the surface of the wall to stand up when he was shocked with fire coursing through his body. He opened his mouth to cry out when he was slammed with a vivid image. He fell against the wall, hand still in contact with the cold black surface. He slowly opened and closed his mouth, trying to speak but nothing was coming out. He blinked hard and tried to call out to Carter when his entire body was wracked by convulsions. An image flashed before his eyes. 

Chapter 2 

A woman, running down a brightly-lit hallway, was screaming out what seemed to be 

names. She was terrified. There was blood on the front of her….uniform? A gray tight fitting pantsuit. She whipped head around to look down the hallway. She was panting in fear. She continued to run. Her long blond hair matted and tangled. As if one time was put up on top of her head. She continued to cry out the names. 

"La’ree, Shauma! La’ree, Shauma!" The woman banged on the wall, frantically crying and anxiously looking behind herself. A door slid open and two little blond haired girls poked their heads out. 

O’Neill groaned. The pain was building. He tried to call out to Carter, but the vision was far too strong to break away from. 

"Taume? Taume?" The little girls stepped into the hallway and fell into the woman’s arms. She stroked their little heads and covered them with kisses. One little girl appeared to be about 6 years old the other 4 years old. The woman, having fallen to her knees scooped the little girls up and began to run down the hallway. 

"Shomay! Shomay!" She cried. She had almost reached the end of the hallway. She set the children down, their little blue gowns bunched around their hips. Both little girls were afraid but they said nothing. 

The woman slammed the wall with her fist and a door whooshed open revealing a green courtyard. She glanced back down the hallway and whispered to the girls. 

"Yajreel, yajreel, La’ree, Shauma." She pointed across the courtyard. The two little girls nodded and took off running in the direction the woman had pointed. The woman cried out again. 

" Shomay!" Her hands making a pushing away motion. 

O’Neill mouthed the words along with her. The fire in his chest was intensifying. He began to pant. The fear was overwhelming. 

She took one last look at the fleeing children and turned back to the hallway. She reached down to her thigh and withdrew an ornate knife from a hidden sheath. She now had blood running down her left leg now. She ignored the pain. She had to destroy the beast. 

O’Neill could feel the sharp pain of the wound on the woman’s leg. He blindly reached down and touched his left leg. It was damp. He was slammed again with another horrid image. His head whacked against the black wall. His right hand waving in front of his body. They were now one. 

"Ya’amoot Goa’uld, Ya’amoot." She cried out. O’Neill shouted the words as well. 

She raised the knife in a defensive position. A man appeared in front of her. His eyes glowed white with anger. The woman crammed the knife into the man’s chest. There was the distinctive sound of bone breaking. 

The Goa’uld gasped in surprise. He reached out and opened his palm to reveal a ribbon device wrapped around his fingers. The woman grabbed his hand and struggled with him. She pushed the creature against the wall, then, off balanced, they both fell to the floor. The Goa’uld pressed the weapon to the woman’s chest and released it power. 

O’Neill screamed. 

Sam jerked her head up at the sound. She heard O’Neill scream and immediately dropped what she was doing. She ran in the direction of that agonized sound. What would make a man like O’Neill scream like that? She rounded the edge of a ruined building and saw O’Neill sprawled on the ground. He was lying close to a long black wall. His back arched, unbelievably and he laid still. 

She drew out her weapon and jerked her head back and forth, sweeping the area. No one. Not a sign of a struggle or anyone else in this area. She scrambled over to where O’Neill laid. 

He was panting and his eyes were shut tightly. 

"Colonel? Jack? Jack, its Sam." 

O’Neill felt his body convulse again. The woman was lying on the ground. She was still alive, but fighting unconsciousness. She tried to rise up. The beast was straddling her. He jerked the knife out of his chest and was staring at it in astonishment. Blood was flowing from the wound. He snarled at the woman. 

"Where is it? What have you done with it? We want it now!" He growled in a guttural voice. 

"You will never have possession of it. You are evil and deserve to die." She gasped. 

He raised the knife. She reached up to block the blow; she could feel her life ebbing away. Her hand was able to deflect the knife somewhat, causing the weapon to bit into her clavicle, breaking it, and then into the tender flesh beneath it. 

O’Neill cried out again. His left hand had raised up to deflect the oncoming blow. 

Sam grabbed his hand. She had no clue as to what was happening to her commander. She could not get him to respond to her and he appeared to be having some type of seizure. 

The woman knew she was dying. She stared into the man’s eyes. His eyes were glowing. 

"It is time for you to die. I will locate it regardless of your stubbornness. Do not concern yourself with your children. They will grow up to the fine hosts for the Gods." The man snarled. 

The woman’s breath was coming harshly now. Her vision was beginning to blur with pain. "Natar, you will never find it. You will fail at all cost. I will see you die one day." She said softly. 

O’Neill grabbed Sam’s hand and repeated the dying woman’s words. 

Sam suddenly experienced what O’Neill was seeing. The woman’s dying words and the man straddling her, looking at her with such hatred. 

The woman’s head dropped to one side. Her final breath whispering away. 

O’Neill’s hand fell away, releasing the hold on Carter. His head lolled to one side. There was a dark stain appearing under his right clavicle. 

"What the hell?" Carter reached up and quickly checked the Colonels pulse. 

Nothing. 

"No!" She stood up and screamed. "Daniel, Teal’c! Come quickly!" she hoped that they were close enough to hear her cry. She dropped down and with two hands ripped open O’Neills green fatigue shirt. He had a black T-shirt on underneath it. She leaned forward and turned O’Neill’s head forward to begin CPR She looked to see if he was breathing and realized he was not. He was frighteningly still. She opened his mouth and blew in a breath, turned and listened. Still nothing. She began to automatically work. Two fingers beneath the ziphoid process, palm of hand, elbow locked straight, one and two and three and four and five….breathe Dammit! Carter looked up and cried out 

"Daniel!" She hastily reached back behind herself and grabbed Jacks radio. She flipped to the frequency. 

"Daniel, Teal’c?" She said trying to keep her voice under control. 

"Yeah Sam?" Daniel responded. 

"Come quickly, we have a situation. It’s Jack."She didn’t even wait for Daniel to reply. She tossed the radio down and leaned over O’Neill and opened his mouth to give him another breath. His chest rose slightly. Blood had now begun to seep from the wound on his chest. He was still positioned awkwardly against the wall. 

Sam could not believe what was happening. She shifted Jacks body in order to be able to give the chest compressions. He rolled slightly away from the wall. 

He inhaled raggedly. 

"La’ree! Shauma!" He cried out. His dark brown eyes flew open and his hands jerked up towards Carter. 

Carter grabbed O’Neills flailing arms and eased them to his side. 

"Jack?" She asked. Her heart was pounding in her chest. What the hell was going on here? 

"Get me away from the wall!" He said gasping. 

Carter jumped away from him and stumbled around to his head. She grabbed his arms and pulled him away from the black wall. She tripped backwards and fell hard on her behind. 

"Sam?" She heard Daniel’s voice call out sharply. 

"Over here Daniel. Is Teal’c with you?" She shouted over her shoulder as she scrambled over to O’Neill’s side. 

Daniel came skidding around the side of the building with Teal’c hot on his heels. 

"What happened here?" Daniel asked staring at the supine form of O’Neill. 

Teal’c stood several feet away. He appeared to be in shock. He openly and fearfully stared at the wall. 

"He touched the Wall of Grief. Get him away from it now!" Teal’c hurried over and literally jerked O’Neill several more feet away from the wall. He then took several steps away from the structure. 

Daniel fell next to Jack. He saw the blood on the ground. 

"Okay…ah..what happened here?" He finally asked. 

Carter was leaning over O’Neill, pulling his black T-shirt up to check out the wound site. 

O’Neill laid still and allowed her to attend him. His dark eyes finally coming into focus. He reached out and touched Carter’s right shoulder. 

"I’ll be alright. It’s almost gone now." 

Daniel was squatting next to Jack and was anxiously checking him out also. He looked at Carter’s astonished expression. 

She was staring at O’Neills upper chest. She could see no wound or broken bone. 

"What is this?" She asked looking at Teal’c. 

Teal’c was still keeping his distance from the wall. 

"Teal’c? What is this?" Carter asked sharply. Demanding an answer from the large Jaffa. She pointed at O’Neill’s chest. Carter reached down and grabbed O’Neill’s hand and held it tightly. She looked at O’Neill’s face, for any indication of pain. 

Jack was trying to sit up. 

"Uh, Jack? I don’t think that’s such a good idea. Why don’t you just lay back for a moment and let’s find out what just happened here." Daniel gently went to push Jack back down to the ground when he glanced to O’Neill’s left leg. 

"Hello. What’s this? What is this on your leg? Is that blood?" Daniel asked astonished. 

Jack managed to push up to a seated position and grimaced slightly. 

"Yeah, it is. But I don’t believe that it is healed quite yet. He reached to the leg but was gently pushed back down by a concerned Carter. 

She freed up her knife and cut a slit in the material. 

"Oh, there goes a perfectly good pair of fatigues. The General will not like this waste of government money." Jack groused. 

"Shut up and let me take a look….sir." Sam said separating the material. 

Teal’c was still standing shock-still. He had not uttered a word since he pulled O’Neill away from the wall. He watched everything in almost a fearful state. Every now and then he would flick a look at the black wall and take another step back. 

Jack riveted his attention to the Jaffa. Teal’c knew something about that wall. And whatever it was it was scaring the bejesus out of him. 

Carter poked her finger along the cut on the side of O’Neill’s leg. Blood still seeped from the wound but not much. 

Daniel watched in amazement as the terrible looking injury healed itself. It was as if it never existed. Save for all the blood on O’Neill’s uniform and on the ground. That was still there and there was a lot of it. Daniel tore his eyes away from Jacks injury and stood up. He walked over to Teal’c’s. Something was very wrong with the Jaffa warrior. Daniel touched Teal’c’s arm, carefully. 

Teal’c flinched. 

Daniel looked back at Sam in surprise. 

O’Neill had a knowing look on his face. 

Carter had the expression of someone who was beginning to understand. 

"Teal’c, could you tell me what just happened here? What is that..thing? and what happened to Jack?" Daniel held fast to Teal’c’s massive arm. The last question caused Teal’c to shudder. 

Finally, Teal’c answered. Slowly and quietly at first, as if in fear of the repercussion of what he might say, could bring harm to his friends and to himself. 

"This is known as the Wall of Grief. It had to have been constructed by the Jaffa of this world. They generally build them for the remembrance of their people who die." 

"Teal’c, we have been to many worlds where there are Jaffa living among the population, your homeworld for one. I.. we have never seen anything by the looks of this." Daniel pointed at the wall. 

"That is true. But something terrible happened here. That is why the wall was build." Teal’c said uncomfortable with the subject material. 

"Teal’c, I saw something..a..woman. I saw her die by the hands of a Goa’uld. And there were two children. I felt everything.’ O’Neill indicated to his damaged BDU’s, ‘Now, tell me, can this wall tell us what happened to the people of this world?" O’Neill asked suddenly. 

"Yes, that is what it does. Those etchings…."Teal’c pointed to the black wall. "Those are names, histories of those who lived here." 

"Yeah, we have a wall much like this at home. It has lots of names on it in remembrance of those that died during a terrible war. But ours don’t share the special moment of death with someone, like apparently this one does."O’Neill observed wryly 

"Whatever occurred to this place is recorded on that wall and the dais of the Stargate. This was not your typical Goa’uld host world. There was something very different about the people of this place. Something unusual. Otherwise, that wall would not be there." Teal’c nodded to the wall. 

"You said a Jaffa built this wall. Was that after all the people, uh, went away?" Daniel shrugged at Jack. 

"How is it that the Jaffa was able to project the images or visions upon this wall?" Sam asked. 

"Yes, especially if they are dead?" Daniel added. 

"Unless, it is not just a wall." Jack murmured. 

Teal’c looked sharply at O’Neill. 

It dawned on both Daniel and Carter when O’Neill was going with that statement. 

"Some form of a computer. Activated by touch, it would release an image of whose history is etched upon the wall." O’Neill continued. He met Teal’c’s eyes. 

"Why would a Jaffa do such a thing? And how did they implant the information onto that wall?" Daniel asked, eyeing the wall with curiosity. 

"A chip." Teal’c said quietly. 

"Of course. Of course it was a chip. Probably a form of a memory chip that was implanted in the brain and it recorded all images and events in that particular person’s life. Somehow, they were able to download that information to this…. Supercomputer for future reference…or even revenge." Carter said with growing certainty. She now understood the possibilities of how this wall functioned. 

"So touch activated it." Jack said softly. He still could remember the woman’s fear and anger. 

"Think of the information we could get if we were to go back to the wall and touch it." Daniel said excitedly. 

Teal’c jerked his head at Daniel. 

"No, no, no, Daniel Jackson, that would not be wise. As you saw, it almost killed Col. O’Neill." 

"I think not. If we were able to control the time and what we saw, we might be able to find out what happened to all these people." O’Neill spoke up, eyeing the wall with renewed interest. 

"This is not the method that we should employ. It is far to dangerous." 

"These people used some type of weapon to bring that glider down, and I am sure there are other gliders downed throughout this complex. They obviously have some form of advanced technology here, far advanced to other worlds we have visited." O’Neill argued returning his attention to Teal’c. 

"O’Neill, that would be a rash decision. Most of those names etched upon that wall died terrible deaths. It is a Wall of Grief, not a Wall of information." Teal’c was now emphatic about his point. 

"Teal’c, is that wall dangerous to you?" Carter asked gently. 

"It would harm your symbiote. Right?" Daniel asked. 

Teal’c continued to stare at O’Neill, pleading with his dark eyes to his commander, in hopes that he will change his train of thought. 

"I cannot touch the Wall of Grief. There is a good possibility that it would destroy the symbiote within me." He finally said. 

"That’s you, it didn’t kill me." O’Neill countered. 

"It would have O’Neill, had Major Carter not pulled you away from the wall. You would have died with that woman." 

"No, I don’t think so. She wants revenge. Revenge for the destruction of her world, her home, her family and herself. I think she would not have allow me to die." O’Neill stood up feeling very much like himself again. 

Carter watched O’Neill. She felt the same feelings. She could feel the intensity of the dying woman’s words. "I will watch you die!" Carter blinked at O’Neill. Perhaps she knows where that Goa’uld went. 

"Uh sir?" Carter raised a finger. 

"Already there Carter." O’Neill turned his attention to Daniel. Who was now walking up and down the wall, studying it carefully. But not touching it. 

"These are names. Hundreds of them. Some of the names have information attached. Some don’t. I want to hope that the names without the information are people who somehow managed to escape from this planet. Perhaps to freedom, but the scenario exists that they might have been taken as hosts. If that is the case, the Goa’uld bled this planet dry." Daniel wandered back over to Jack and Sam and then made a face at Jacks condition. 

"Boy, if I didn’t know better, I would swear you had a fight with a wild beast and you lost." Daniel observed. 

"Not even funny."Jack waved the comment away. He turned back to Teal’c. He knew that the fact that they were having this discussion was upsetting the Jaffa terribly. But, they had to find out what happened to this place and the people here. 

"Look Teal’c. I tell you what. Let’s explore all options before we do something drastic as touching the Wall. We will confer with Hammond first, We will check out the area and all the writings, especially those on the dais. We are not so foolish as to jump in and go exploring something without adequent back up.’ Jack watched the Jaffa carefully for a response. 

A slight shadow of relief passed over Teal’c’s face. 

"But sir, we need to find out what happened to these people, and the Wall appears to be a clear-cut method of finding out." Carter argued. 

But then, Carter always argues. 

"And we will, but let’s look at other options first." O’Neill turned away to see Daniel standing close to the Wall peering at the scratching intently. 

‘They took all the children. All the babies, toddlers, children. They also took the desirable adults, then they killed the rest." Daniel was shaken by what he was reading. 

"What else does it say?" O’Neill asked gently. He vividly remembered the look of fear on that woman’s face. 

"The Goa’uld turned loved ones against each other. Children killing their parents. Friends destroying friends…. Whoever constructed this wall intended it to be some type of warning. Maybe to leave this world. Otherwise…. The evil ones would return." 

"Gotta be our neighborhood Goa’uld." O’Neill muttered. 

Carter had pulled out her camcorder and was busy videotaping the wall. She was as curious about the purpose of the wall as O’Neill was. She also understood the wisdom of checking everything out before delving into something alien. 

"Okay, we have the time, and obviously that thing is not going anywhere. Daniel finished what you started at the gate. I promise I will not interrupt you again. Teal’c, explore the outer perimeter of the ruins. I bet if there is one glider down, there are two or more. They like to come in groups. Check out and see if there are any paths leading away from this place. I’m going to check out the buildings, there is a lot of stuff these people left behind and I want to know why." O’Neill motioned with his hand beyond the tree line. 

Teal’c took one more hard long look at the wall and then back to his commander. 

"You will not touch the wall?" He asked O’Neill. 

O’Neill was slightly taken back by the request. He smiled slightly and nodded his head. 

"Hell no, I am not going to touch that wall. At least not for right now. So don’t worry about it." 

Teal’c stared at O’Neill, not completely convinced. 

Carter finished videotaping the wall, and came over to stand by O’Neill. 

"Finished. It is incredible. Daniel’s right. The Goa’uld raped this place. There appears to be hundreds of names, just names. But not many with histories. Colonel, you were just lucky." Carter said shaking her head. 

"Yeah, lucky me." O’Neill watched Daniel unload his camcorder and head back to the Stargate. 

A thought came to O’Neill and he stirred slightly. 

"Hey Danny, don’t touch anything will ya? Poke it with a stick or something but just don’t touch it." He yelled out. 

Daniel turned around and gave O’Neill an annoyed look. 

"Don’t worry Jack, you are the one with the ruined uniform this time. You have to be the one to explain what happened to it, not me." Daniel shouted over his shoulder and disappeared down the trail. 

"Comedian." Jack muttered. 

Chapter 3 

Teal’c had walked past the Wall to the outer region of the ruins. O’Neill was correct about a good many things. Teal’c spotted another downed Glider. Crushed and fried on one side. How in the world does he come to those conclusions? Teal’c had figured O’Neill to be more of the military mind set and less analytical mind set, more like Major Carter. But there are times that O’Neill surprised them with his unwavering logic. How he gets there, Teal’c had no clue. Teal’c walked around the glider, the pilot long jerked out of the flyer and…Teal’c’s thoughts pulled away from the destroyed glider and he returned his attention back to O’Neill. The Colonel did not guess about the function of the wall. He knew what it was designed for. Teal’c understood what O’Neill must have experienced when he touched that wall and became in contact with that female’s memory chip. Teal’c also knew that the others did not quite understand why he was so upset when he saw that wall. Teal’c reasoned that the wall was very important. Important enough for a Jaffa to build it. He stopped and looked up to the burnt trees. He could hear no sound. No stirrings of animals or insects. Very odd. If O’Neill did indeed have contact with the last moments of that person’s life, whose history is etched upon the Wall of Grief, then it would be logical to believe that there were others with their histories downloaded to the wall. Those precious memories of what happened to this place. Because of what happened here, there is a good possibility it could happen on Chulak. Or Earth. 

Teal’c knew where O’Neill was going with his present train of thought. Locate and procure or destroy. Teal’c doubled back to where the forest got thicker, to thick to travel on without proper equipment to thin out. He made a complete turn and realized there were no trails leading to this place. 

"Oh for crying out loud." He murmured in a perfect imitation of O’Neill. He frowned suddenly. That man does have a tendency to rub off on others. 

  

Chapter 4 

O’Neill wandered from one ruined building to the next. He saw plenty of evidence to indicate that this civilization was as advanced as theirs or perhaps more so. He saw signs of complex computer systems and other things he was not to certain as to what their purpose was. Several times since he began this investigation he would come upon these huge silver cylinders, most of them were destroyed, burnt. He walked into a large hallway that housed seven or eight of the cylinders that were lined up in a row. He wandered around each one looking them up and down. He had looked for some type of control panel to these things but found none. He figured they had to have some practical application, he just wasn’t sure what it was. At one point he walked up to one and stood next to it. 

"Beam me up Scotty!" He waited a second but no humming or coalescing into matter occurred to him. He smirked slightly and continued his search. 

Carter was standing a short distance from her C.O. She had stopped her work to observe his behavior. He had just blown the entire affair of the contact with the wall off. 

Sam shook her head. She had watched her commander wander over to the silver container and take stock of it. Only O’Neill would make jest at this time. She also wanted to make sure that he was all right. She watched him enter another building and suddenly come to a stop. She started towards him when she saw him stumble, and then he fell to his knees and grabbed his head. He dropped his head to his knees and groaned. Carter broke and ran and came along his side. She bent down and placed her hand on his back. 

"Colonel, what is wrong?" 

She found out. 

They were standing in a long hallway looking down at a woman. Her jumpsuit was torn and blood was everywhere. She lay in an awkward position, one knee partially drawn up to her chest and her torso twisted painfully to one side. One arm lay across her chest. There Sam saw an obvious fatal wound to her chest. The other arm was abducted out with her fist clenched. Her head was turned to the same side as her torso was turned. Her beautiful face caught in a grimace of pain. She had been killed brutally. The weapon no where in sight. 

O’Neill rolled to one side and jerked suddenly. 

Sam fell over him and lay by his side. 

She was panting heavily. 

He stood up away from the woman. The knife….her knife was still in his hand, dark with her blood. He was having difficulty with breathing and the pain in his chest was unbelievable. His placed his free hand on the injury. It still bled profusely. He staggered away from the female. She who was his mate. Mother of his children. He shook his head violently. Where did those thoughts come from? Nothing of the host remains. Nothing. The memory of the dead woman slowly ebbed away. 

Carter shifted and felt her body convulse with another image. She couldn’t breath. There was this terrible pain in her chest. She jerked her hand up to touch her chest. It was damp. Somewhere in her deep subconscious mind she realized she was bleeding. 

He took another step back and fell against the wall. He jerked his hand around to steady himself. The knife fell to the floor. It was the loudest sound he had ever heard. 

"Diama?’ He whispered. 

"Diama?" Carter whispered. The pain in her chest was intensifying. 

O’Neill had not moved since he had rolled to his side. He could hear someone whispering in his brain. The pain was easing off now. But not the anger or the sensation of helplessness. He wanted to control the situation but something inside said it was to late. He began to feel parts of his body releasing and surrendering. 

"No." he murmured. 

He was jolted with another convulsion. This one jerked him off the ground. 

"No." He said again. This time louder. No, he is not going to die. No, he is not going to die by the hand of a Goa’uld. 

A violent concussion hit him again. He felt his entire body raise and slam into the floor. 

This was a powerful memory. She wanted him to remember something else. 

"What?" He whispered painfully. 

One more shock coursed through his body. He pushed through the pain and the woman’s horrible memory that was trying to attach itself to him. He tried to focus on Daniel, Teal’c and Sam. Then his home, his rank, the color of his hair, what he was wearing, where he was standing, what was their mission, anything but what she was trying to feed him. 

"No!" He shouted. He flew up, eyes open, gasping. He reached out blindly touching another warm body next to him. 

Sam. 

"Oh my God." He whispered. 

"Sam?" He lurched to his knees. His hands and elbows were bleeding. Now when did that happen? He thought distractedly. 

Carter was experiencing a nightmare of her own. The creature leaned over and stared at the blood on the woman’s chest. He rocked back and laughed. 

Carter was living though the Goa’uld. She thought it was dying. She spoke outloud. 

"To the death and final place of immortality." 

O’Neill heard her speak these words. A moment of savage joy surged though him. It was not his emotion. He squashed it down immediately. He grabbed Carter’s shoulders and shook her violently. 

"Wake up Carter! Pull out of it. These are not your memories!" He shouted. He continued to shake her as if shaking would exorcise the demon out of her. 

"Sam!" He cried out through clenched teeth. 

Sam’s eyes flew open. She clutched at O’Neill’s torn jacket and looked at him wildly. 

"Diama!" She whispered. 

O’Neill sat back astonished. He shook his head and pulled her to him. 

  

"Com’on Sam, wake up." He coaxed. 

He felt her stir, then finally relax. 

"Jack?" She asked confused. Then a moment passed and she gently pushed him away from her. She looked down at her fatigue top. There was blood there, but no bleeding and no pain. She rubbed her chest, no wound. 

"Oh my God, I was him..wasn’t I?" She looked at O’Neill’s dark eyes. 

"Yeah, you were." He answered resigned. O’Neill released her and sat back. He watched her carefully then asked. "You alright?" 

"Yes. But, what happened here? We weren’t even close to the Wall of Grief. Why did this happen?""Sam plucked at her shirt in amazement. She still had the strangest sensation. It was a dull, empty type of pain. She looked at O’Neill and caught a sudden glimpse of pain in his eyes. It passed quickly. 

"They apparently are not finished with us." O’Neill said quietly. Strange emotions touched him. Ones that he knew was not his. He pushed them away in anger. He did not want any more experiences. 

"What did you see?" He leaned forward and watched her blue eyes react to the question. 

Sam met his eyes. She was afraid. She had lived though another before and was far from eager to experience that again. She rubbed her head. 

"I am not real sure. It wasn’t a vision. It was real. I was there and I was he. I was Natar, the Goa’uld" She felt that words were inadequate to describe what happened to her..and to O’Neill. 

"Well, I can tell you for certain, that Natar is not dead. As much as I would like him to be."O’Neill was desperately trying to separate his feelings from the woman’s. It was getting more difficult. And for Sam’s sake he needed to. 

"The host awoke when Diama stabbed Natar. For a brief moment, Tor, her spouse, took over the Goa’uld and realized what he had done. It was too horrible for him to reconcile. So he retreated, giving the Goa’uld the opportunity to take over." Carter said slowly. She felt the horror and understood why he would retreat. 

O’Neill stood up and reached down to help Carter up. 

She grabbed his hand and allowed him to pull her up. She was shaken by what she had just lived though. She shook the cobwebs away. Too much to absorb. She decided to shift to the analytical part of her brain. Less painful to deal with. 

"How is it we are still connected? I thought the images, or memories of these people were only initiated by making contact with the wall. This should not have happened. If the wall is truly like a computer, the contact is only good while the individual is touching the wall. 

It should not effect that person away from the wall." Sam looked down at her shirt in dismay. She looked at O’Neill. It looked like they both had been in a blood bath. 

O’Neill was looking at her shirt. His brows knitted together in distant thought. A tendril of pain laced through his head. He grimaced and raised his hand to rub his forehead. Maybe this is not such a good idea. 

"Colonel? What is it? Are you okay?" Carter reached out and grabbed O’Neills arm. "Sir, I really don’t want to go through this again." 

He moved his eyes to her face. He still seemed to be distant. He inhaled deeply and smiled slightly. 

"Yeah, I don’t want to either. But we may not have a choice." 

"A choice in what?" Daniel asked coming up behind Carter. Teal’c followed behind him. 

Daniel held a battered notebook in his hand. He hefted it and looked at O’Neill for an answer. 

O’Neill did not volunteer information. 

"Well, I think that I have some answers!" Daniel came abreast with Carter and stopped suddenly. He looked at her shirt; his mouth dropped open in surprise. 

"What the hell happened here?" He jerked his attention to O’Neill. 

"It happened again."O"Neill said harshly. 

Teal’c stirred. He looked to Carter then to O’Neill. 

"There is a reason. It will not stop until whatever transpired here is corrected." Teal’c had hoped that it would have ended at the wall, but his worst fears had come to fruition. This event would play itself out until the program ended. Something more happened here. Something much more. 

"That Goa’uld wanted something from that woman. I think it was some type of technology that she had developed. Maybe a weapon." O’Neill said moving about now. He had to think. He had to clear his head. 

Teal’c nodded slowly. He understood what it was O’Neill was indicating. Now because of what Daniel had found at the base of the Stargate. 

"You are right Jack, you betca’ that Goa’uld wanted something from that woman." Daniel said remembering what he had found. He turned and raised his brows at Sam. ( _Are you all right?_ ), unspoken. 

Carter smiled slightly at the wordless request. She nodded tiredly. 

"Well Daniel, tell us something that will make us feel sane again." O’Neill said wearily. 

"Sure, ah, those writings at the base of the Stargate, it appears to be a warning of some type. And a threat. I know I should have studied them closer, but ah, this is the jest of what they were trying to tell future travelers to this world."Daniel stopped. He looked at Teal’c for support. 

"The Jaffa who constructed the wall, also left the message on the base of the Stargate." 

Teal’c said quietly. 

"Oh like, don’t touch the wall?" Jack asked sarcastically. 

Daniel shot an annoyed look at his CO. "The Jaffa indicated that there was something of great value here. It was hidden and he had no clue as to where it was. At first I thought that the hieratics indicated that the ah, if you wish, weapon had been destroyed by the Araraans, but no, it stated it was hidden from the demon’s eye. Possibly Ra." Daniel was now getting excited. 

"To the point Daniel." O’Neill groused. 

"Of course. You see, the Goa’uld used this world as a place to develop weapons..and other _things_. But, they had developed something of great power. What I can translate, it is not a weapon of mass destruction but rather one of mind control. I know they have one already, but this was something different. Jack, this place is the mother of all R &D labs. They had specialists from all over the galaxy working on new and dangerous toys for the Goa’uld. The Jaffa indicated that much of the work here was destroyed or..it is really vague at this point, maybe removed by the Araraans, especially when these people realized what they were creating and why." 

The Araraans?" Jack knew better than to ask but he had to. 

"Yes, I am guessing that they were of Arabic decendency. Anyway, when the Araraans realized that the Goa’uld was going to use this to take over more worlds and torture people with it, and apparently that was not what they developed the technology for, they refused to hand it over. They planned to destroy everything that they had created here so that the Goa’uld would never use it to enslave other worlds. But what a price these people paid. The Goa’uld first destroyed the Araraans homeworld. That was no threat. The people here could not use the Stargate to go home because there was no home to go to." 

"The bastards." O’Neill said painfully. 

Daniel was now pacing with his narration. He glanced at Carter. She watched him with strangely angry eyes. 

"Yeah Jack, to say the least. They went a step further, they implanted several Goa’uld among the leaders of the people here. One is that woman’s mate. I think his name was Tor? Is that right?" Daniel looked at Sam. 

"Yes, it was Tor. And the Goa’uld Natar took him as a host." Sam said quietly. 

"Natar. A particularly nasty Goa’uld. He is know thoughout the Goa’uld Empire as a destroyer of worlds." Teal’c turned to O’Neill. "Colonel O’Neill, he is still alive. He is not dead." 

"Yeah, we know." O’Neill rubbed his head again. 

"Something terrible happened to the Jaffa here. I can sense it."Teal’c added looking about the remains of the destroyed building. 

"Bad enough to build that thing back there?" O’Neill jerked a thumb back towards the wall. 

Carter looked back at the wall. She felt an involuntary shudder go through her. Having the experience with Jolinar and still feeling whispers of her memories within her at times, she fully understood how O’Neill abhorred possession. He himself was planted with a Goa’uld. Sam could feel herself mentally shaking her head; thank God it never took. She looked at Jack, it is a good thing he is as strong a personality as he is, otherwise….. 

"So, suggestions?" O’Neill said beginning to pace. He looked at Daniel, then Teal’c and finally to a dazed looking Carter. 

She broke away from her reverie and jerked her attention to him. He narrowed his eyes and cocked his head slightly. She knew that familiar expression. She decided to smile and let him know everything was all right. 

Jack was still uncertain about Carter’s condition. He knew they had to keep a close eye on her. 

"Well, I think we need to study this phenomenon. Jack, we haven’t seen anything like this on any of the worlds we have been to. I think that there are things here that we can learn, take back with us. Besides,’Daniel went on excitedly, ‘this is obviously a base for research and development for the Goa’uld. Don’t you think that alone merits finding out what happened here and what could still exist here?" Daniel was peering at his CO. This time he knew he was right. Jack could not deny it. 

"I think somewhere along your narration you repeated yourself." Jack pointed out. 

"You asked." Daniel pushed out his chin. He looked at Teal’c and Carter for support. 

"I am not the person to make a decision here. At least not concerning this matter." Teal’c said quietly. 

Carter watched Teal’c reaction to what Daniel was suggesting. He obviously did not want to be here. But she knew that his knowledge was invaluable. The purpose of the Wall and what type of research was being conducted here. And what she and O’Neill had experienced and why. 

"Daniel is right sir." Carter said suddenly. 

Jack shifted his attention to his second in command. 

"Okay. If that is the case, tell me why you think he’s right." O’Neill jerked a thumb at Daniel. 

Daniel’s face brightened. An ally! 

"Colonel, nothing here makes much sense and then, a good many things make sense. We can see the beginnings of a pattern but cannot put the pieces together yet. There are too many things we are guessing about. With few facts to go on. I think we need to stay and investigate this Wall further." Carter inclined her head towards the ebony wall. 

"Yeah, the wall." O’Neill murmured absently. 

"You and I both know there is more to learn. We must experience more if we are to find out what exactly happened here. We only got a glimpse of what was going on." Carter pressed. 

"Oh, I think I got more than a glimpse. I got an eyeful of Goa’uld." 

"Sir, if we are able to tap into their histories and live though what they lived though, then maybe we can locate where the remainder of these people went and what was so important that the Goa’uld chose to destroy this place." 

"Jack, we need to know what drove the Jaffa to set up that wall in the first place. Why would they build a huge memory computer? I think they want someone to find whatever was hidden here." Daniel was now determined to get Jack to stay. 

O’Neill closed his eyes for a long moment. He could still feel the woman’s dying breath, her pain and the terrible hatred towards the Goa’uld that took her life. He did not want to experience any more scenarios like that one again. He had enough traumatic events occur in his life. But this one was just too painful to keep going back to. He slowly opened his eyes to see Teal’c, Daniel and Carter staring at him, waiting for his answer. 

" I am wondering,’ he said slowly, ‘what is the wisest course of action here. Who knows that else is implanted on that wall?" O’Neill shook himself free of the memory and forced himself to take back on the role of commander. 

He looked at Carter and frowned. 

"Don’t you think that there must be another method of accessing those memories without exposing ourselves to whatever else is in that thing? Maybe an uplink though another computer?" O’Neill was no computer expert but he understood enough to fumble his way through many a program or two. He wasn’t as dumb as some people would like to believe. 

"That’s very possible, the tech heads back at SGC would have to be the ones to figure that one out." Daniel said agreeing but curious with Jacks ambivalence towards the wall. 

Daniel knew that Jack would be anxious to locate any new Goa’uld technology and weapons, especially weapons. Daniel also realized the huge possibility of weapons having been developed here and something that was created by the Araraans, that these people did not want the Goa’uld to get their hands on. Whatever that was, they had the opportunity to find it and maybe use it against the Goa’uld. Daniel thought his line of reasoning was valid and reasonable. 

"Teal’c, what do you think? You know more than anyone else about this thing and its function." O’Neill shifted his weight to get a better look at the Jaffa. 

Carter turned her attention to Teal’c. She still could feel the unsettling feeling of something alien within her. For a horrible moment, the Goa’uld host awoke within her. She could sense his horror at realizing her had killed his mate. She had tried to work her way thought the emotions that was assaulting her. She wasn’t being very successful. 

She inhaled deeply. 

A memory hit her. 

The Goa’uld, Natar, lives. 

He wants the _Neel’pa_. 

How dare these creatures refuse the demands of the Gods! 

These fools will pay. 

Including the traitorous Jaffa of this world. 

Carter turned to stare at Teal’c. She could feel a burning within her chest. She slowly reached up and pressed her hand to her chest and the pain ebbed away. The memory faded and she found herself wondering what she had been thinking about. 

What just happened to her? She thought in horror. 

She swallowed and pushed the rising fear down. The Goa’uld memories were still there. This Natar. 

O’Neill turned his attention to Carter and immediately knew what was wrong. He stepped towards her and went to place his hand on her shoulder. 

Carter took a jerky step away from him. Her blue eyes flashing with fear…and hate. 

Daniel looked at O’Neill for an answer and then decided that Teal’c was really the source for information. He moved and stood next to the large man. 

"Enough is enough. Teal’c, what is freaking out Sam? I know you can tell us what is going on here!" Daniel jutted his chin out in defiance. By God, he was going to find out. 

Jack turned away from Carter and shifted his attention to Teal’c. 

"It is not like we haven’t experienced others memories before. Sam with Jolinar, Jack with the Ancients, me, well, I don’t want to go there, but the point here is, this is too real. The memories react with the person experiencing them. We have woken something up, and now it wants to tell us its history." 

"Only you would look at it as a history lesson." Jack mumbled. 

Jack returned his attention to Carter. "Carter, what is going on?" His voice carrying a singsong value. 

"It happened again. It was the Goa’uld Natar. He wants the _Neel’pa_. I can feel him even now pressing on me for the information. He is so angry with these people." Carter looked at O’Neill with barely concealed panic in her eyes. "Sir, Natar is responsible for the destruction of this place. He…does not know where the people went. They are gone, gone with the _Neel’pa_. Most of the people were gone by the time he got here…in his Starship." 

"Well, he can’t have the _Neel’pa_." O’Neill argued. 

Daniel stepped up between Carter and O"Neill. He raised his hands. "Uh, excuse me, but what is a _Neel’pa_? 

Teal’c raised a brow. 

O’Neill suddenly blinked. Now how the hell did he know what a _Neel’pa_ was? He turned to look at Teal’c. 

"Her memories are now your memories. Whether you want it or not, you were downloaded with everything that happened here. It will, unfortunately come to you bit by bit, until all that is to be known will be known." Teal’c was equally as disturbed with the news as O’Neill was. 

"Great." O’Neill said sarcastically. 

"Wait, wait. You mean the Goa’uld memories of what happened here will keep coming back to me?" Sam asked horrified. 

"Until all that has transpired has ended." Teal’c answered. 

"What is a _Neel’pa_?" Daniel asked stubbornly. 

"It is an advanced mind-control device. The Goa’uld want it because they don’t have to be in direct contact with the individual or individuals they are controlling. The Goa’uld attaches the thing somewhere on their forehead."As O’Neill was speaking he placed his hand on his forehead. He was frowning because he felt it was not he with this memory of the object but rather someone pushing the information forward. He did not want to know what a _Neel’pa_ was, or how it was used. He made a face, then continued. "They can channel whatever thought they desire on a person or even a group of people to react to a stimuli or command without question or the will to fight it. This weapon can be used over great distances. And it can kill."O’Neill turned to Sam. 

They were all disturbed by the turn of events. 

"Daniel, if I wanted your heart to stop beating, by wearing a _Neel’pa_ , I could. Even if you were a million light years away, I just have to think about you. The really bad thing is…I don’t even have to know you…if someone said, ‘hey, there is a trouble maker on Earth saying nasty things about you,’ a Gou’ald with this device could slide it on, think very bad thought about you…and you, a million light years away, would be dead." 

Carter shuddered. 

"Is this what the Goa’uld wanted so badly? Is that why they were here? Is the _Neel’pa_ here?" Daniel’s questions were tumbling out rapidly. 

O’Neill glanced at Carter. He hesitated. 

"I don’t know." He finally answered. 

Carter felt a sudden flash of anger. A voice pushed through. He is lying! He does know. That bitch told him! 

Teal’c stirred. He was carefully watching Carter. He could sense some other presence about her. It was very possibly the remnants of the Goa’uld Natar. He knew this Goa’uld. It has not been that long ago. This did not happen that long ago. And that wall was recently built. 

Maybe for the wrong reasons. 

"O’Neill, I believe for now we need to go back to the SGC and allow Dr. Frazier to examine Major Carter and yourself. We need to see what the effects of the link has done to both of you." Teal’c knew what was going to happen next. He tensed. 

"No." Carter growled. 

"And why not?" O’Neill asked, already knowing the answer. 

"Because we must locate the _Neel’pa_ before the Goa’uld come back." Carter glared at O’Neill. 

Daniel made a nervous move towards Carter. "Uh, maybe Teal’c is right. I kind of think that both of you guys need to be looked over once before we try this thing again. No telling what kind of results might occur with this type of link. And it is obvious that both of you are still experiencing their memories." 

O’Neill slowly nodded in agreement. 

"This place is not going anywhere. We can always come back. And bring reinforcements. I agree." O’Neill shifted his attention to Teal’c. 

"This place makes me nervous." Teal’c said simply. 

"That does it! We’re outta here. Teal’c is nervous now, and I just thought it was me." O’Neill said throwing both hands in the air. 

"Major Carter? Do not you believe we should go as well?" Teal’c knew she didn’t want to go. The Goa’uld memories had to be very powerful. And he was still alive. 

"I’m okay Teal’c. Why should we go? What are we running away from? We need to stay and locate the _Neel’pa_ " She glared angrily at O’Neill. 

"Boy, talk about single mindedness. Carter, where do you propose we look for this thing?" O’Neill didn’t even want to say the thing name. 

"I believe you know where to look, Colonel." She spat back. 

"I don’t know what you are talking about. What makes you think I should know?" 

O’Neill shrugged slightly. 

"Because her memories are within you. She told you her history. You know everything that happened here including what they did with our technology. You just chose not to tell us." Carter was livid. 

"Uh, Sam?" Daniel stepped in-between Carter and O’Neill. 

"Shut up Daniel, you have no clue as to what is happening here. He is hiding information. Keeping it from us on purpose. He means to possess it for himself. He knows of its great powers. Don’t trust him!" Sam pointed a shaky finger at a surprised O’Neill. 

O’Neill pushed Daniel away and got in Carter’s face. 

"Stand down Major Carter!" He roared. 

Carter stumbled back several steps. She blinked rapidly. She opened her mouth to say something when all expression drained from her face, her eyes rolled back in her head and she began to slid downward. 

O’Neill reacted quickly and grabbed her before she could hit the ground. He gently lowered her down. 

Daniel jumped in to give Jack a hand. He knelt down beside her. His blue eyes meeting Jacks dark brown. 

Teal’c stood above them. His face agonized. 

"O’Neill, I do not want to touch her." 

Jack had been kneeling beside the unconscious woman. He motioned for Daniel to stay with her and he stood up. Something grabbed in his back and he raised up stiffly. He suddenly felt overwhelmingly tired. 

Teal’c watched O’Neill stand up. He noted that the man came up with some pain. This was definitely working on the older man, and sooner or later it was going to drop him as well. 

Jack stepped over to where the Jaffa quietly stood. He looked down at Carter. 

"Okay, I can understand why you don’t want to touch her. Right now, I don’t want to either. But I want some answers. What are we dealing with? And I don’t want any Goa’uld mumbo-jumbo!" O’Neill felt the last reserves of his patience ebb away. 

Teal’c nodded down at Carter. 

"You must be very careful around Major Carter while we are on this planet. She has all the active memories of that Goa’uld Natar. He will continue to press her for information on the _Neel’pa_. She in turn will demand that data from you, who she believes, is the Araraan Diama. I now believe that the wall is more than what it appears. It is an alarm system of sorts. I think that when you touched that wall you activated it. The Goa’uld know that we are here now. And, they want that weapon badly, so..now someone or something has the knowledge of it’s whereabouts, and they will be coming to retrieve it." 

"Great. My damn luck. Okay. If it is an alarm, and I set it off, we will be having company soon. How soon is the question. Do we have enough time to get the weapon and get the hell out of Dodge before the bad guys get here?" O’Neill was looking down at Carter and Daniel. He met Daniel’s compassionate eyes. Worry. He was worried. O’Neill turned his attention back to Teal’c. 

"All is entirely possible. The Jaffa, who built this wall, intended it to be used for another reason. The longer we are around it, the more I suspect not to honor memories but as a means to locate the missing technology that was developed here, and then hidden from the Goa’uld. It is also possible that Natar is using Major Carter as a means of prying information from you. It is admirable that she has been fighting the effects of the contact all this time. Perhaps her link with Jolinar has enabled her to battle this off until now."Teal’c said thoughtfully. 

O’Neill ran his hand through his scruffy gray hair and then down his face. He felt tired. He exhaled through his nose and shook his head. 

"Nothing is ever easy for SG-1." He said slightly amused. Why not? 

"Colonel O’Neill, I fear for Major Carter’s sanity and life, as well as yours."Teal’c said. 

Carter was beginning to stir. She moaned softly and put her hand to her head. 

Daniel picked up her other hand and stroked it gently. 

"Jack, we need to get her out of here, before she has another episode, or something worse." Daniel looked up at his commander. 

Carter slowly opened her eyes. She looked about confused. 

"Where…oh my God…Jack?" She shot up to a seated position. Her eyes wild with confusion and fear. 

Daniel placed his other hand on her shoulder and gently pushed her down. 

"Whoa, ease back there." Daniel said softly. 

"What is happening to us?" Carter asked her eyes pleading to O’Neill. 

O’Neill looked at her lost in thought. He could sense her pain and confusion. 

"I think we are going to have to ride this out to the end." He finally said. 

"Diama is dead." Carter said flatly. 

"Not really. Perhaps now, but not within the memories on that wall. As long as there is information that still needs to be learned, she will return, until all that is to be learned will be learned. Including, if she wished to share the location of the weapons and technology. I think that the Jaffa that built this wall hoped that someone eventually would touch it and retrieve that information. But, they had to have someone who was not carrying a symbiote or was a Goa’uld. Maybe, that is what they were waiting for." O’Neill met Teal’c eyes in the full realization that they had just set off a trap. 

Teal’c raised a brow in interest. O’Neill understood the danger now. He looked sharply at Carter who was now shrugging off Daniel’s helping hand up. 

"Okay, we have a problem with the two of you." Daniel said standing also. He nodded at Carter and pointed at O’Neill. 

"From what I have been able to ascertain, Jack, you took the memory of the Araraan woman Diama, who apparently was a researcher or the developer of the _Neel’pa_. And Sam, is the Goa’uld Natar, former mate of Diama and father of those two children you saw. We don’t know how or when the implanting of the Goa’uld came about. What we do know is that he supposedly murdered Diama. We think that the Goa’uld is still alive and lurking somewhere in the Universe." Daniel was getting into the story. 

"Lurking?" Jack asked. "Isn’t that somewhat dramatic? Lurking? For crying out loud, you make him sound like Stanley Whiplash." 

"I don’t know this Stanley Whiplash." Teal’c said worried that he might have missed something. 

"Uh, Dudley Doright." Daniel offered. "Forget it, it is not important. Anyway, before I was interrupted, this Natar chip carries a strong impulse, otherwise he would not still be demanding the technology from Jack, who he thinks is Diama." Daniel nodded at Jack. 

Jack rolled his eyes and made an ugly noise. This was getting way out of hand here. 

Carter’s lips were tight with anger. 

Teal’c moved towards Jack. Something about Carter’s behavior indicated that she was not finished dealing with the Colonel. 

"Okay Daniel, we have a soap opera on our hands here. But like soap opera’s, we only learn a little at a time. I don’t want to wait around forever for this information to come my way. I also do not want to be here if the Goa’uld decide to come visiting. I cannot dredge up any more history that what she allows me to see. I do not have much control over this situation." Jack looked over to Carter. He scrunched up his face. He had a bad feeling that they were going to have another round here with Carter. He spotted Teal’c out of the corner of his eye edging towards his side. Huh, Teal’c senses this as well. 

"Major, do you have anything to add or has Daniel pretty much summed it up for us?" O’Neill tried to keep his voice neutral. 

"Other than, I am not leaving this place until all the information we need is out in the open." She said tightly. 

"Actually Major, I think you need to return to SGC pronto. I don’t think you are quite yourself. Teal’c, Daniel, let’s help Major Carter to the Stargate." O’Neill never took his eyes off his second in command. He knew all hell was fixing to break loose. 

"Colonel, I will get the information." Sam was openly angry now. 

"Oh, I don’t think so." O’Neill said softly. 

Daniel reached up and grabbed Sam’s arm. He was abruptly slung with incredible force, around 15 feet away. He literally bounced on his rear end with the first touchdown, then skidded whacking soundly against a pillar. He sat there fighting between consciousness and blacking out. He landed so hard his teeth hurt. 

O’Neill leaped forward to subdue the fighting Major, who was preparing to bolt. She crouched, her hands up, one hand in a strangely recognizable position, that of a Gou’ald holding one of those nasty hand ribbons. 

O’Neill grabbed both of Carter’s hands and forcefully brought them down by her side. He could feel the power being generated thoughout her body. There was so much energy that he wanted to let go. It vibrated through him. He felt suddenly weak and dizzy. His stomach flip-flopped. 

O’Neill was determined to hold on. 

"Let go of me you Araraan bitch! By the Gods I will rip your puny head from your shoulders."Carter screamed. She thrashed about fighting O’Neill’s grasp. 

"No, no, you are Major Samantha Carter! Listen to me! You are not Natar!" O’Neill shouted over her shrieking in hopes that she would understand. 

He jerked back to see Teal’c bend over quickly checking on Daniel. He saw that Daniel appeared to be all right. 

"Teal’c, I know you don’t want to touch her, but I can’t hold her much longer!" Jack shouted as he continued to struggle with the battling Major. 

Teal’c moved to O’Neill’s side and laced his arms behind Carter’s arms pulling them back behind her. O’Neill quickly let go, but was unable to move fast enough to avoid a pair of military boots greeting his chest. He felt himself flying backwards, air forcibly leaving his chest. He gasped and crashed against a wall. 

"Aaugh!" He exhaled and slid down. 

"Get off of me you filthy Jaffa. I will personally see you suffer and die." Carter hissed as she struggled against Teal’c strong arms. 

"I do not believe so. You will stay right here until Natar is gone." Teal’c was amazed at the strength Carter held. 

She was so strong. 

"Dammit Sam, get a hold of yourself." O’Neill said pushing himself off the floor. 

Daniel was also rising, shaking his head to clear away the cobwebs. 

"Ho boy, what hit me?" He said stumbling towards the struggling Teal’c. 

As suddenly as it began, it ended. Carter opened her mouth, but no sound escaped. She blinked twice and collapsed. 

Teal’c held on tight. He looked at O’Neill. 

O’Neill stumbled over to Teal’c. "Hope that is over." He said looking hard at the limp form of Major Carter. 

Daniel stood next to Teal’c rubbing his head. He really wanted to rub his butt; it hurt more than his head. 

"Wow, what was that?" He asked stunned. 

"Our dear Major Carter went Goa’uld on us. Big time." O’Neill said grimly. 

"But Jack, she is not Goa’uld." Daniel said shocked. 

"You sure about that?"Jack answered harshly. "I thought she was pretty convincing." 

"No, Major Carter is not Goa’uld. It is merely her living the history of that Goa’uld Natar as he was here."Teal’c said lowering Carter to the ground. 

"Her living through him or him living though her?" Daniel argued looking at Sam’s unconscious form. 

"Well, I know she can beat this thing. If that’s all it is." O’Neill said looking at Teal’c. 

"Yes, she can. This is not a permanent thing like an implantation. Natar’s memories are what Major Carter is experiencing, nothing more. We need to get her away from this place." 

"On it." Daniel said turning and jogging towards the Stargate. 

"Some implantation’s don’t take." O’Neill reminded the Jaffa quietly. 

Teal’c said nothing in return. He leaned down and hoisted the unconscious form of Carter over his shoulder. He shifted his weight and stood up. He frowned at O’Neill. 

"I’m okay. Don’t worry about me. She is the one with the Goa’uld visitor." 

O’Neill had started towards the Gate when he realized that Teal’c was not behind him. 

"Aw for crying out loud Teal’c, what is it now." He turned around and faced the Jaffa, and planted his hands on his hips. He was at the end of his rope with this nonsense. 

"You must stay." Teal’c said solemnly. 

"Stay? Stay for what reason?" O’Neill stared at him astounded. 

"You must find the _Neel’pa_." 

"Ookkaayy, what makes you think I can find it?" 

"You already have the information. You must process it in order to find it." Teal’c shifted Carter slightly. 

"Process what information?" O’Neill was beginning to feel like a parrot. He eased around Teal’c and took a look at the still unconscious Carter. 

"If you are to remain here, you will certainly have other episodes. They will become more realistic and dangerous. But, she has implanted the information within your subconscious mind. All that she was, all her memories, not just what happened here, but her history, you now carry within you. Once you open up the implanted thought, you should be able to access the data for the Neel’pa and other technology." 

"Teal’c, I’m not to sure I want to open up those memories. What I have seen so far has not been the least bit pleasant. I saw that bastard kill her. I felt her die. I just don’t know if this is something I _want_ to experience." O’Neill walked beside the Jaffa trying to shake off the terrible feelings he had during her death. 

"O’Neill, we must have this weapon. It cannot fall into the hands of the Goa’uld." 

"Yeah, well if I had not touched the wall, none of this would have happened and we would not have known about this technology." 

"Yes, we would have. There are signs all over this place. Sooner or later, we would have discovered the purpose of the wall or the information about the hardware here. It would not have been denied." 

O’Neill sighed loudly. "What do I do?" 

"Wait for me to return. I will help you through this." 

"Yeah? Well let me share this piece of information with you. Hammond is not going to like this one bit. I send the three of you back through the Stargate, of which Carter is unconscious, without a viable explanation for my staying here, he is going to send someone back to fetch me. It’s not fair for me to leave it up to you and Daniel to explain what went on here. Hell Teal’c, I would present myself derelict of duty. You guys are my responsibility, and as your commander, it is my duty to go through that Gate and report what occurred here. At least I can offer options. Give a logical reason for me to stay." O’Neill stopped and spun around to face Teal’c. 

"No." Teal’c replied stubbornly. 

"Why?" O’Neill asked frustrated. 

"Because once you leave this world, you will forever lose the link. That is how I know for certain that Major Carter will recover. And, if you lose that link, then we will lose that important information for good." 

"No, I will just touch the wall again." 

"Unless the link is maintained by remaining in this place, you will not be able to access that information again. Nor will anyone else be able to retrieve it. It is a…..one time shot. You established the link, you must keep it." 

O’Neill’s shoulders slumped. The wash of fatigue hit him again. He knew that Teal’c was right. That is why they were here in the first place. The alien technology. He sighed again and waved his hand towards the gate. 

"Okay, let’s go break the news to Daniel." 

"I would think that Daniel Jackson is already aware of the situation." 

"Really? He sure did not act like it." O’Neill’s brows rose in question. 

"The Dais of the Stargate gives instructions on retaining the information. It specifically details what would happen upon leaving this place after touching the Wall of Grief. It offers a way out." 

"Poof?" 

"Poof? I do not know this poof?" 

"Yeah, poof! Like you said loss of all prior data, not retrievable upon return. Hey, not that I would wish this on anyone, but couldn’t someone else touch the wall and get that information or her memories?" O’Neill kicked at a stone in the pathway. He was thinking that he needed to get Daniel to get him a fresh outfit, especially if he was going to have to stay here. Less to explain later. 

But Teal’c was thinking of poof. He walked beside the musing O’Neill and carefully watched the Colonel. The man had his eyes set in concentration. Lost in apparent thought. Teal’c understood that there was much on the line here. Before, it was nothing more that another ruined city, destroyed by the Goa’uld. Now, they are privy to information that could possibly change the course of the war against the Goa’uld. 

But, at what cost? Teal’c knew that Major Carter would return to her normal self. She had not been exposed to the evil of Natar very long. And thankfully, she could not touch the wall again. O’Neill on the other hand, Teal’c knew that he could be in great danger the longer he stayed here. But, he had to stay here. This was far too important to throw away. 

"A penny for your thoughts." O’Neill was now staring at him. 

O’Neill had jerked Teal’c back to the present. He wondered why O’Neill was offering him money for his thoughts. He then decided to ignore the comment. 

"She has not affected me like I thought she would have. She has managed to keep the link in control. But we still must get her to SGC." 

"That’s not what you were thinking." O’Neill countered as they came upon the gate and to a very impatient Daniel. 

"Okay guys, did you take the scenic route?" Daniel was pacing around the DHD. 

"The scenery was better, less burnt things." O’Neill walked over to Daniel and took another peek at the still unconscious Carter. 

"Uh, listen Daniel, I have to stay here." 

"Why?" 

"I like this place a lot. I’m thinking about buying some property here." O’Neill snapped back. 

"Jack!" Daniel’s voice held a steely edge to it. 

"To quick for me. Okay, this is the story. Once Sam goes through the gate, she loses all contact with the personality Natar. Forever. At this point, it would be a good thing for her. But a bad thing for me, because, I seem to have information about the _Neel’pa_ and all the other stuff. I have not yet been able to access it all. If I go though the gate, I will also lose contact with Diama. Which means, I will lose all that information about what they were developing in this place and what happened to it. Teal’c tells me that no one else can retrieve this information once I leave here. It is a one-time shot. So, as long as I stay here, the link stays open. 

O’Neill knew that Daniel was not going to buy all of this. He was always a hard sell. 

Daniel was staring at Jack, then turned his attention to Teal’c. 

"So, we go through the gate, and Sam is going to be normal again because of the broken link to the wall. If you go through the gate, you lose contact with Diama, therefore losing the ability to locate the technology that is supposedly hidden somewhere on this world." Daniel did not sound convinced with the plan. 

"Something like that." O’Neill muttered. 

Daniel was standing next to the DHD. He had not punched in the co-ordinates to SGC yet. He wasn’t sure he wanted to now. He debated on how he wanted to approach Jack with his thoughts on the matter. He signed out loud. He knew that Jack was one of the most hardheaded men he had ever met. Once he made up his mind to do something, it was almost impossible to change his mind. But leaving Jack here alone was out of the question. A quandary. He looked at Teal’c, then settled on Jack. 

"General Hammond will not agree with this. We are splitting up the team and leaving one behind without proper backup." 

Jack blinked. How about that, Daniel spouting military S.O.P. 

"Absolutely Daniel. You are absolutely right. But what are our choices? Sam has to go through, she is obviously in no shape to stay here. Teal’c, well, he is hauling her though and then, someone has to give report, and it will take both of you to explain what has happened here and why I must stay behind." 

Daniel looked at Teal’c. 

"What he says about staying here is the truth Daniel Jackson." 

"Well, I don’t like it." Daniel said stubbornly. 

"Well, I don’t like it either Daniel. What if you haul Sam though and Teal’c stays here with me?" Jack offered. 

"No, how about Teal’c goes through with Sam and I stay here. Besides, I bet that Teal’c cannot have contact with you." Daniel pointed out. 

"Daniel." Jacks voice held an impatient warning. 

"Perhaps he is correct O’Neill." Teal’c said thoughtfully. 

"Oh yeah, well right now you have Sam slung over your shoulder. I would say that constitutes touching." 

"It is that essence of Jolinar within that is protecting me. You have no such thing. The imprinting might kill me. Daniel Jackson is correct, I am a better candidate to go with Major Carter. I can give the field report." 

"For crying out loud. It takes three full grow men to argue their way through a problem, and finally get an answer. Thank God we aren’t trying to drive somewhere without instructions." Jack grumbled. He was not feeling real well. He had a bad feeling that he was going to be visited again, and soon. 

"Okay Daniel, you win. I don’t feel like fighting with you about this one. Dial home." He waved at the DHD and then turned to Teal’c. "Teal’c, take Sam back, tell Hammond exactly what is happening here, see what he suggests. Daniel and I will stay here and…I guess wait. But, if nothing happens over the next few hours, I am out of here, and someone else can fool with this mess." 

Daniel was already punching in the Gate co-ordinates for Earth. His mind was furiously working. He knew Jack realized the importance of the Wall. It was the magnitude of it that was overwhelming. No telling what else was stored on that wall. If Jack did indeed have access to the memories of the Araraan woman, and she was a research scientist for the Goa’uld, the possibilities were enormous. He looked up after the seventh chevron engaged. The familiar ‘whoosh’ of the plasma matter exploded outward then settled to a shimmery watery shield to their homeworld. Daniel then keyed in the transponder sequence. He turned slightly to face Jack. 

Jack was standing there, mesmerized by the rippling fluid. He swayed slightly then shook himself free. His dark brown eyes darting to Jackson. His brows raised. He jerked his head towards the gate. 

"Teal’c, we will be here waiting for you. Take care of Sam." O’Neill watched the Jaffa step up and vanish into the glittering shield. Within moments the wormhole disappeared. Leaving the two men standing at the empty gate. 

Chapter 5 

"Incoming travelers." A disembodied voice announced in the gateroom. 

General Hammond stepped into the SGC control room and glanced down at the terminal. Information was reeling through several of the screens on the computers. 

"It’s SG-1 sir." The tech leaned forward and frowned at the screen. He looked at the gate curiously. 

Hammond was thinking that SG1 was early. He wondered if everything was all right or if O’Neill was bored and decided to come back. The Stargate came alive, the familiar explosion outward then the settling of the glittery shield. A moment passed. Then one person stepped through. 

Hammond leaned forward. "What the …" he started. He leaned down and grabbed the microphone. 

"Teal’c? Where are the others? Where are Colonel O’Neill and Daniel Jackson? And what is wrong with Major Carter?" He spun around and started down the stairs not giving the Jaffa the time to reply. By the time Teal’c made it down the ramp, two things were going on. Hammond had burst into the gate room, and medical personnel were making their way to the ramp. The gate disengaged. All was quiet for a moment. Two members were missing. 

Teal’c gently laid Carter on the floor and stood up. She was slowly beginning to regain consciousness and was trying to push herself up to a seated position. 

Dr. Janet Frazier hit the door the same time that Hammond did. She spotted Teal’c kneeling beside a slowly moving Major Carter. Teal’c stood up. Janet frowned. Sam did not appear to be injured. But that never meant a thing when it came to these SG teams. She walked up beside Teal’c and suddenly became aware that O’Neill or Daniel was not among them. She looked to Teal’c for an answer. 

"They are unharmed." He said simply. 

"Let’s get her to the infirmary." She ordered never taking her eyes off the large black man. 

Hammond opened his mouth to say something but before he could the doctor’s hand jerked up sharply. 

"Wait until I have checked her out. She appears to be confused. You won’t get much from her." Janet locked eyes with the General. 

Hammond did not like it but she was correct. He waved them on and turned to Teal’c. 

Teal’c was watching the medic’s help Major Carter up off the floor. She staggered slightly but then waved off their aid. 

"I can stand." She said. 

"I can see that Major. But when you came through that gate you were not standing. So co-operate and let those people do their jobs." Janet said sharply. 

Each of the medics grabbed an arm and helped Carter out of the room. Frazier shot one hard look at Teal’c then followed them out. 

Teal’c turned his attention to the general. 

"I believe I am to give report." 

"You bet you are. Conference room Teal’c." Hammond jerked his head up towards the room above them. 

Teal’c nodded and followed the General out. 

  

"The Wall of What?" Hammond leaned forward. Some of the news that Teal’c was sharing with him was good, some of it fantastic, and some of it, horrific. Hammond had listened patiently. Teal’c always gave a clear and concise report. To the point and without interruptions. The Colonel often gave the same type of report but at times it was sprinkled with a few great obscenities. 

Hammond was relieved to learn that Major Carter was going to be unaffected by the imprinting of Natar. And once he heard from Dr. Frazier about releasing her to duty, it would be one less thing to worry about. The information about O’Neill was troubling. Hammond sat back and continued to listen to Teal’c tell about the Wall of Grief. What a name! He agreed to himself that SG4 was going back with Teal’c. The Jaffa had mentioned the possibility that, by touching the Wall and making contact with the stored memories, that they may have triggered an alarm, sending back a message to Natar and his Horus guards. Yeap, O’Neill would need back up for this one. Hammond found himself nodding slightly. He agreed that the knowledge that O’Neill had access to be vital and absolutely needed to be retrieved. Hopefully, before the Goa’uld came to visit. He was not happy that O’Neill and Jackson was still planet side, but at least the reasoning made sense now. He leaned back in his chair and partially moved his hand towards the Jaffa. 

"So, Colonel O’Neill feels he can access the information concerning the location of this _Neel’pa_ and the other technology." Hammond flicked a look to his right when Colonel O’Neill usually sat, toying with whatever was within his reach. Hammond had many times considered clearing all playthings out of O’Neill’s nervous reach. He returned his attention to Teal’c. 

"Yes, I believe that to be true. But we must act quickly. If Natar does return to that world, he will not leave without the _Neel’pa_." 

Hammond studied Teal’c for a long moment. The message unsaid but very clear. O’Neill carries the information. The Goa’uld would utilize whatever method possible to extract the knowledge from him. And knowing the Colonel, he would fight them tooth and nail. He blinked and noticed that Teal’c was now staring at him. 

"Okay Teal’c, we go back with reinforcements. I am sending SG4 as a backup. We may not need them, but the potential is there and I like having a contingency plan at all times. It sounds like this place offers us the opportunity to get an edge against the Goa’uld. Lord knows we need it. Now, I need to know something. Col. O’Neill, being exposed to this…memory, and reliving this memory, could he be in any danger, any danger at all?" 

Teal’c wanted to smile but resisted. He wondered when Hammond would ask the obvious. 

"As to affecting brain functions, personality or his own memories, no. Only while he is experiencing her life will he be affected. But, the experience is vicarious. We have to make sure that he does not hurt himself while reliving what happened to her." 

"So, he could get injured?" 

"There are some strange effects, like the bleeding. But the wounds heal without 

leaving any sign. I do not understand how it works, but I do know that it will not harm the other. 

"The other being Col. O’Neill?" 

"Yes, or anyone who is imprinted by the wall. Major Carter will suffer no ill effects from the merging with Natar. Once she left the surface of the planet, his essence vanished and could no longer control her thoughts. She could, if you would allow, go back to the surface. Her expertise is needed." 

"We will see what Dr. Frazier has to say about this. If she thinks Major Carter is capable of returning planetside then I will send her..otherwise, we will comply with what is recommended. Go check on Major Carter. You have a go. SG1 and SG4 have twenty-four hours to mop this mess up. I don’t think we need to be there any longer than that. Especially if Natar comes back." Hammond stood up and placed his hands on the shiny table. 

Teal’c stood as well. 

"I do not believe that it will take more than twenty four hours for the memory of Diama to affect him. It may be happening now." 

Hammond glanced at the Stargate through the large glass window. Poor Jack. First the Asgaard, now this. He raised his brows and returned his attention to the large Jaffa. He smiled with the thought of an O’Neillism. 

"Bring me back some toys Teal’c." He said impulsively. 

Teal’c raised a brow back and nodded. He turned and left the room thinking that O’Neill could affect the staunchest person. 

Chapter 6 

Jack and Daniel watched the Stargate disengage. Jack stood there staring at the gate, almost spellbound. His thoughts began to drift. He was vaguely aware that Daniel was standing next to him, but the archeologist’s presence was beginning to fade. He shook 

His head and took a few steps back and hit something solid. 

Daniel. 

"Whoa, Jack. What’s the matter?" Daniel grabbed Jacks arm and looked into a pair of very confused brown eyes. He didn’t care what Teal’c said, he was still concerned how this joining was affecting his friends. 

Jack gently disengaged Daniel’s hand. 

"Ya know, maybe when this thing hits me, you really shouldn’t touch me. You saw what it did to Sam. I don’t believe I want to share this experience with anyone else." 

"Jack, maybe it would be good if I had contact with you. I might see things you don’t. Like Sam saw images through Natar’s eyes. Things you did not see. I think there is interaction with more people who are involved with whatever happened here. 

I am sure that Diama was not the only researcher here. There had to have been others." 

"There were others. But they went through the gate. Back to their homeworld. Diama and Tor sent them through." Jack said matter of factly. 

"You know this for certain? You know the people who worked here escaped through the gate? Are they safe?" Jackson’s bright blue eyes came alive. 

Jack frowned. Wow. That information just tumbled out. 

"To be honest. I don’t know for certain. It’s just….."Jacks voice trailed off. His eyes glazed over and he stood there staring at Daniel. 

Daniel watched the transformation in Jack and his body language. He waved his hand over Jacks face and waited for a response. 

"Yo Jack?" He went to touch Jacks arm but hesitated. He decided to wait. 

  

  

CHAPTER 7 

Jack stood in the middle of the courtyard. People were screaming and running in all directions. Some were carting boxes and racing towards the Stargate. He heard the sound first. 

  

Unmistakable. 

A Goa’uld glider. He turned and looked up. The Glider buzzed overhead, dipping his wings to the left and arcing off to the left. It lifted and then dipped and disappeared below the tree line. It had not fired upon the people yet. What were they waiting for? He felt the people rushing by him; some slamming into him and muttering hurried apologies. 

" _Mastaajeli-wa.._ " Jack muttered hoarsely. 

Daniel watched O’Neill shield his eyes and look up. He scanned the sky, watching…for something. 

"Jack?" Daniel tried again. Now his friend ducked down and placed his hands over his head. He spun around and was shouting back towards the research arena. 

" _Atfaala! Yaajeeba-na!_ " Jack pointed towards the center of the ruins. He broke and ran to one of the buildings. 

Daniel was momentarily stunned. He had heard that tongue before. He frowned and then it hit him. 

"The children? What about the children?" It occurred to Daniel that this was not Jack, but rather Diama. He ran after Jack, who was bobbing and weaving in and out of the buildings. If it had not been such a desperate situation, Daniel would have loved to have had a video of Jack running pell-mell through the center. It would have been really funny. 

Only, it wasn’t very funny now. 

And the bad thing was that Jack was faster than Daniel was. 

And Daniel lost Jack in the woods. 

"Aw for crying out loud!" Daniel shouted. He stood in the clearing. This was so stupid. Where the hell had O’Neill gone? Daniel shouted out Jacks name several times but received no answer. He decided then to jog through the research area. Jack was bound to be there. Really! Where would he go? 

Jack squatted down in a large brush. He waited for the Horus guard to pass. They will not capture him. He was safe as long as he stayed quiet. In the distance, he heard the sound of a staff weapon being engaged. He held his breath. Tor was supposed to be getting the children. 

O’Neill raised his head up to peek over the protection of the brush. He counted five, six, no, seven Horus guards. He knew that there would be more. There always was. He eased back. Then he heard the undeniable sound of a staff weapon being fired and the screams of the injured. 

"Oh by the Gods." He whispered. 

He crawled on his hands and knees towards the lab. The _Neel’pa_ was there. He had to get it and hide it. The Gou’ald will never get their filthy hands on this invention. He poked his head up and surveyed the open courtyard. There were four people down, staff wounds from the looks of it. Bad. He craned his neck to the left to see if there was any one alive. The right view was dismal. What buildings were left, were nothing more than smoldering ruins. How could they have been so blind? How could they have ever trusted a race like the Goa’uld? He eased back, thinking. He feared for Tor and the children. But retrieving the _Neel’pa_ was the most important thing that had to be done. If the Goa’uld did manage to find it, the result could be devastating. He cocked his head to listen. Someone speaking. He slowly moved up and peeked over. The voice was definitely Goa’uld. He narrowed his eyes and found himself holding his breath. Whoever it was, there was a certain familiarity to it. O’Neill remained very still and listened. He felt a sudden shock go through his body. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. The pain was intense. He stayed down and waited for the piercing sensation to pass. He slowly opened his eyes. He looked out and saw Tor. 

Tor was giving the Horus guards instructions. 

Tor…with a voice like a Goa’uld. 

O’Neill put his hand to his chest to still his runaway heart. 

Tor was a Goa’uld. 

O’Neill sunk back down and put his hands to his head to still the throbbing headache. He knew that he had to separate himself from Diama. It was getting harder and harder to do this. 

"Go away." He whispered harshly. 

He rocked back, falling to the ground in a semi-fetal position. He felt her pressing on him to allow her to continue. She begged him to carry this to fruition. O’Neill was fighting her all the way. He knew something terrible was going to happen. 

Something terrible. 

He rolled over to his hands and knees and crawled. Each movement sent pain throughout his mind and body. Nothing was spared. 

"Leave me alone. Please." He dropped to the ground, no longer able to move. She was demanding him let her finish. He must allow her to hide the _Neel’pa_ , to release her husband from Natar, to find her children, and to avenge her death. To punish the Goa’uld that destroyed her homeworld. 

O’Neill gathered his strength and mentally pushed her away. She would not command him against his will. 

"All we want is the technology. To keep it away from the Goa’uld." He gasped. 

"Then pay my price." She whispered. 

He opened his eyes. He was lying on his back. He pushed up and watched the history unfold. 

Screaming. Someone was screaming and shouting. He could smell destruction. And sense the death. People ran by him, oblivious to him lying there. A couple in brown coveralls stumbled by, looking fearfully up to the sky. O’Neill cocked his head to listen. 

"I will not leave you." A dark haired man said grabbing a redheaded woman’s hand. 

She jerked her head around and pointed. 

"Quick, they come!" 

But it was too late. The sound of a staff weapon erupting caught the man squarely in the back. With a strangled scream he fell forward. She flew backwards having been caught in the nimbus of the blast. She recovered quickly and scrambled over to his side. 

He lay prone on the ground, his brown coveralls smoldering. He was obviously dead. There was a huge gaping wound in the middle of his back. 

She dropped her head to his head, sobbing uncontrollably. Another glider flew overhead. She stood up and threw her arms out. Tears were streaming down her face. She knew he was dead. Everything she ever loved was lying crushed at her feet. He was gone from her forever. She did not want to live without him. 

The glider hung in the air as it made a lazy half circle in the sky. It gracefully dropped down to make another strafing run on the complex. 

The woman stood there in the clearing and waited. 

She did not have to wait long. 

The glider came in low and centered on her standing form and released a volley. 

It hit her square in the chest. 

She never made a sound. The force of the blast threw her back several feet. She died in mid-air. The last thought she had was not for her fallen lover but for revenge and death on the Goa’uld race. 

An electric blue bolt exploded from a hidden spot in the complex and made impact with the low flying glider. The aircraft disintegrated into tiny pieces. They floated to the ground. The Horus guard never knew what hit him. 

O’Neill secretly smiled to himself. Both he and Diama enjoyed the downing of the Goa’uld craft. 

He now saw people heading towards the gate. The gate was open and people were frantically diving through it to their homeworld. They were throwing things into the gate. 

O’Neill stood up and walked to the gate. People were running all around him. They were bumping and jostling against him. 

He spun around watching the confusion. 

Something was wrong with this picture. 

Diama nudged him. 

"They will go after you." He said outloud. 

A man moved around him. He was an older man dressed in blue coveralls. He was tugging on a wagon full of equipment. He stopped and spoke urgently to O’Neill. 

"Diama, you of all people must leave this place. The Goa’uld are after you. Tor is now one of those things and you can do nothing for him. Get your children and get out of here now!" 

"Chelar, they will track us down where ever we go. We must destroy or hide all we have created." He spoke to the panicky man. Sweat was beading up on Chelar’s balding head. 

"Leave, leave now. The Horus guards are upon us. The Goa’uld are angry and are determined to destroy this place. We must go home." Chelar nodded towards the shimmery gate. 

"Don’t you think that they know where we are going? They will hunt us down and destroy us at our own homeworld. We are going to jeopardize all those living souls there that are innocents. Think Chelar! Do we have the right to bring this wrath upon them?" O’Neill said harshly. 

O’Neill felt himself sliding away as Diama took control. He knew that he should fight it, but it had gone to far and he was just going to have to ride it out to get the information that they needed. 

Again he was nudged. 

He was in the forest. 

Alone. 

He looked down to his hands. He held something small and metallic in the palm of his hand. He held it tightly. He knew that he had to hide this from the filthy Goa’uld. They will never get their hands on the _Neel’pa_. 

He dropped to his hands and knees and began to dig frantically. He was knelling at the base of a large blue tree. The branches hung so low that it helped conceal him. He continued to dig in the rocky soil, tearing at his hands, his blood intermingling with the dirt. 

When he felt that he had dug deep enough, he dropped the metal objects in and quickly covered them up. He scooped the dirt up and patted it down firmly. He looked around several times to make sure that no one followed him. Once the weapons were secured, he smoothed the surface down and covered it with branches and grass. He stood up. 

Now it was done. 

It was safe. 

He stood up and brushed his hands against his pants. The screaming and sounds of battle was still going strong at the complex. Fool Goa’uld, did they think that we would go without a fight? 

They will pay. 

They will pay for Tor. 

They will pay for all those who have died. 

He turned to go back to where the children were hidden. 

A sharp pain shot through his head. He gasped outloud and dropped to his knees. 

He convulsed and pitched forward. A powerful spasm jerked his body off the ground. 

He tried to crawl, but another powerful convulsion hit him. This time he cried outloud. 

Then lost consciousness. 

  

Chapter 8 

Daniel knew that Jack had not gone far. And if he was reliving Diana’s experiences, he was bound to speak out loud sooner or later. After what happened with Sam, Daniel knew he had to find Jack and soon. He had looked thoughout the burnt out buildings, and found nothing. He stepped back out into the courtyard and scanned the grounds. 

Shouting for Jack had proven useless. He either would not or could not answer. 

Daniel worried about Jacks present state of mind. Yes, while Jack had one of the strongest wills he had ever seen, this was something very different. 

There are always strings attached. Daniel peered ahead and walked around listening closely for any unusual sound. He wanted this new technology as bad as the next person, but at what cost? He sighed and slowly stepped over some debris and 

out to the center and stood still to listen. Nothing. Maybe Jack went back to the gate. 

This was real strange. Daniel began to head for the gate when a sound made him stop. 

Snapping. Crunching of leaves. In the forest to his right. 

And someone was speaking. 

That someone was Jack. 

Oh joy. Daniel thought. I might have to wrestle with him. 

He cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted. 

"Jack? Jack? It’s me, Daniel. Where the hell are you?" Daniel was now moving in the direction of the noise. It did not take him long to find his friend. 

Jack was face down on the ground. 

Daniel broke and ran and quickly reached his friend. The first thing he noticed was the dirt on Jacks hands. He squatted down and gently touched Jack shoulder and rolled the older man over to his back. 

Jack was out. 

Daniel took his pulse. Strong and steady. He then shook Jack’s shoulders. 

"Com’on Jack, wake up." Daniel was beginning to have a full-fledged panic attack. He looked down at Jacks left leg and saw a growing pool of bright red blood. It was the same wound as earlier. So Jack relived another episode of Diama’s life again. He placed his ear to Jack’s chest. O’Neill was breathing shallowly. 

"Damn it Jack! Wake up." 

Teal’c told him not to worry. But he couldn’t help it. Jack was beginning to look bad. In fact, as the moments went by, he looked worse and worse. 

He patted Jacks cheek lightly. 

"Com’on. I don’t like being scared like this. Come out of it!" Daniel slapped Jacks cheek a little harder. He went to slap him again when a hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. And held it very tight. 

  

God, Jack was strong. 

"Uh, hello Jack." Daniel said looking at his friend and wincing in pain. 

Jacks eyes were still closed and his complexion ashen. He slowly opened his eyes and stared blankly at Daniel for a moment. He blinked and released his grip on the younger mans wrist. 

"Daniel?" Jack said hoarsely. "Where am I?" Jack pushed up to his elbows and looked about. 

"Uh, you don’t know?" Alarms went off in Daniel’s head. 

"Of course I know where I am, I just don’t know the exact spot, this place. It does not look familiar to me." Jacks attention now drifted down to his hands. He stared at them for a long time, his mouth slightly opened. For a second, he looked like he had drifted off again, then he jerked his head towards Daniel. 

"I know where the _Neel’pa_ is! And the _Toomis and Fraa’le_. I know where they are hidden." Jack tried to leap to his feet. He stumbled slightly forward and smacked into the large blue tree. His face slammed into the trunk. He backed away stunned. 

"Ouch, that had to hurt, grace." Daniel muttered, watching his friend closely. 

Jack turned and glared at him. His face scrapped and slightly bleeding. 

"You’ve done worse." He growled. Then, forgetting his pain he ran around the tree and dropped to his knees and began to frantically dig. 

"It’s somewhere here Daniel." 

Daniel could see that the ground had been recently disturbed. Probably Jack rooting around. 

"Com’on, help me dig. I know it’s here somewhere." 

Dirt was being flung everywhere. Daniel ducked slightly to avoid being hit by a large clod of dirt. 

"Jack, exactly what are we looking for?" Daniel wandered around to where the older man had plopped himself down on the ground. 

"Diama led me here. The _Neel’pa_ and other technology was buried somewhere in this area, but I’m not sure where." Jack waved a dirty hand in the general direction of the tree. 

"She showed you?" Daniel eased down and began to push away the dirt around Jack. He glanced over to his commanding officer and watched with fascination as Jack took huge handfuls of dirt and flung it over his shoulder. 

"It’s here Daniel, here! Help me dig here!" Jack panted. 

Daniel scooted over to where Jack was squatted and began to help him dig. He was torn between studying his friend’s face and digging for the hidden weaponry. He hoped they found it soon, he didn’t think that Jack could take much more of this schizophrenic behavior. 

"Aha!" Jack exclaimed. 

"Look!" He said triumphantly. 

He jerked out a small silver box. 

Daniel stopped digging and rocked back on his heels. 

"What is that?" 

"It’s the _Neel’pa_. Jack answered opening the box and looking in. He reached in the box and pulled out a silver disk that measured about one inch by one inch. It had a soft blue pad on the concave side of the disk. There were several blue raised lines on the outer edge of the weapon. Jack held it up for Daniel to see. 

Daniel reached out and gently took the _Neel’pa_ from him. It was so small and light feeling. 

"How does it work?" Daniel whispered. 

Jack screwed up his face in thought. 

Then he relaxed. 

"Simple. This is placed on your forehead with those blue lines facing down." Jack demonstrated with another one he had pulled from the box. 

"Don’t put it on!" Daniel said alarmed. He quickly put the other one in the box. 

Jack looked at Daniel in surprise. 

"I wasn’t intending to." 

"Okay, uh, I mean, you might still be under the influence of Diama. And Lord knows what she may have you do with that thing. After all, she programmed revenge into the imprinting. She might have lead you to that thing in order to implement the vengeance against Natar." 

"Sure, fine, whatever." Jack murmured. He still held the weapon in his hand. He leaned against the tree next to the hole. He studied the nervous archeologist for a long hard moment. Everything he mentioned was a possibility. He looked down at the _Neel’pa_. The potential damage this weapon could do was absolutely awesome. And dangerous. The Gou’ald would have much to gain if they were able to retrieve this weapon. Especially since he knew how it functioned. 

"Okay, no playing with toys until we get home." He finally said. 

Daniel breathed a sigh of relief. He took the box from Jack then looked back to the hole. 

"What else did you say was hidden?" 

"Oh yeah, wait." Jack squatted down and dug some more. He then unearthed his second find. He held it up and smiled wickedly. 

Daniel was shocked to see the expression on Jacks face. It was not a smile he had ever seen Jack affect. 

Jack sat there admiring what he held. It was designed like an arm bracelet but it came to a point at the dorsal end. He quickly slapped the weapon around his wrist. The metallic band glittered slightly. The band locked and the triangular section on the top part of his hand sent little tendrils of metal to wrap around his fingers. On the band there was several bright-colored jewel like buttons. 

It reminded Daniel of the armbands that Anise had brought them. He shuddered slightly. 

Jack held the arm up and aimed it at one of the ruined columns. 

"Watch this." He whispered. 

He ran his other hand over the brightly colored buttons in a sequenced pattern and the entire bracelet came to life. There was the slightest vibration to the air, but no sound. 

The next thing Daniel knew, he was lying flat on his back. The shock wave of the silent weapon hurled him to his butt. He sat up quickly and first looked to the column. 

There was nothing except a fine gray residue on the ground. He jumped up and began to frantically search around for Jack. Who was nowhere to be found. 

"Oh my God, Jack?" Daniel said in a panicky voice. He began to run towards the target, his fear growing exponentially. 

"Jack?" He cried out again. 

"Over here." A voice drawled behind him. 

Daniel spun around and saw Jack nonchalantly pulling the weapon off his wrist. How he got there, Daniel did not have a clue. 

Jack smiled slightly and held the weapon out to Daniel. 

"Sweet, huh?" Jack said and offered it again to a frowning Jackson. 

Daniel did not like what he had just witnessed. Jack acted like it was no big deal. He had just destroyed one of the marble columns, reduced it to dust, and had the gall to hand it over for..what? For him to try it on or something? 

Jack shrugged and dropped back down to continue digging. 

"Uh, Jack….what was that?" Daniel couldn’t quite keep his voice from trembling. 

"Oh that? Hmm." Jack continued to dig. 

"Yeah Jack, that! What the hell was that?" Daniel walked over and stood next to the kneeling man. 

"Well, that was the _Toomis_ huh?" Jacks voice was conversational. Far too casual to be comfortable. 

Daniel dropped down and grabbed one of Jacks dirty hands. He forced Jack to look at him. 

"The Toomis is a weapon." Jack said calmly. 

"I can see that." Daniel exploded. He jerked O’Neill’s hand with the force of his outburst. 

Jack pulled his hand away and looked at Daniel confused. What was this guys problem? Can’t he see? This is a great thing they found. Jack made a face at Jackson. 

Jack returned his attention to the hole. Both hands now free to dig some more. 

Daniel knew that this was not normal behavior for Jack. 

Jack leaned forward and began to shove more dirt away and laughed outloud. He dug his long lingers down and moved them back and forth as if to pry something loose. 

"Almost have it!" He said gleefully. 

"Oomph!" The object came free and Jack tumbled over backwards. He landed hard on his rump with another box securely in his hands. 

What he held, was a seamless marble like black box. It measured about a foot long and six inches wide. Jack gently placed the box on his knees and began to wipe down the surface. He rubbed it with his shirt until it was shiny. He ran his hand lovingly over the top and looked at Daniel. His expression unreadable. 

"This is the _Fraa’le_. Ya know, if I were Goa’uld, this is what I would be looking for. This is far more useful than the other two gadgets." Jack ran his hand over the side seam and the lid popped open. He smiled. 

"You see Daniel, the _Toomis_ , well, it just destroys stuff. Hell, we have weapons that do that. And the _Neel’pa_ , while it has the ability to control behavior over a very long distance, it still doesn’t carry the potential that the _Fraa’le_ does." Jack stared into the box and pulled out a device that resembled a remote control for a TV.This thing was black with various shaped buttons adorning it. Jack held it in his hand as one would a remote. 

"Jack, what does it do?" Daniel asked carefully. But he had to admit; his curiosity was getting the better of him. There was lettering down the side of the weapon. Daniel could not make it out, but it was not Goa’uld hieroglyphics. 

"This thing can neutralize any device. That means any thing that demands some type of power source or technology to enable it to run. Anything from weapons, to computer systems, transmitters, even the Stargate. It operates on any form of frequency and adapts to any impulse or radiowave signal. Daniel, this thing can shut down an entire Goa’uld Starship, or our base, if one so desired." Jack had a strange alien expression on his face. He felt the device tightly in his hand. 

"If…this is such a great toy, why isn’t the Goa’uld looking for this instead of the _Neel’pa_ "? Daniel took the thing from Jack and studied it closely. 

"Because they don’t know about it." 

Daniel looked curiously at Jack’s intense brown eyes. 

"How is that possible?" 

"Tor designed the _Toomis_ and along with Diama’s help they created the _Neel’pa_. But Tor had nothing to do with the designing of the _Fraa’le_. Diama alone invented this thing. Tor doesn’t know about it. I gather, before Tor was..uh,’ O’Neill made a face, ‘turned into a Goa’uld, Diama had told him she had a surprise for him. Betca can’t guess what that surprise happened to be? Only, she never told him. He became Natar before the _Fraa’le_ was tested." 

"Oh my God, Jack, the destroyed gliders." Realization dawned on Jackson how they brought those ships down. 

"Don’t you wonder why they left in such a hurry? They were getting their asses kicked. And they didn’t even know what it was that brought those ships down." 

"Diama tested it on the Goa’uld." 

"Only, not soon enough. Too many of her people had either died or was taken prisoners or worse, converted into Goa’uld. When she finally did use it, Natar, once Tor was after her. He figured there was something else in the goody bag. He had no ideal what." Jack took the weapon from Jackson and gently placed it back into the box and resealed it. 

"Jack, do you know how to operate all these things?" 

"Sure."Jack looked at Daniel and cocked his head to one side. 

"And when we go through the Stargate, you will retain all that information?" 

"I would remember. As I would remember all that has happened up to this point. I know how these weapons operate. I know how she created them. I know….oh God." Jack backed against the tree. His free hand to his forehead. He paled several shades and suddenly looked really ill. He began to pant. 

Daniel caught the box in Jacks hand as it fell away. 

Jack slumped to the ground. His mouth gasping for air and his eyes fluttering. 

"It is to late." He whispered. 

Daniel dropped to his knees to listen. He placed his hand on Jacks chest. 

"What’s to late?" 

"Natar knows we are here and he is on his way now as I speak. We must destroy him and the wickedness he has created in our people. This debauchery must end now." Jack spoke in a voice that was not his own. 

"How is this possible? How is it, if this is only an imprinting that the current events are effected? This is suppose to be history, and only history." Daniel addressed the persona within Jack. 

Jack spun around to look at Daniel. He grabbed the younger mans hand. 

Daniel felt the force of Diama slam into him. His blue eyes shot open with surprise. 

"You know it more than just a mere imprinting. It is my living history. My spirit beyond my death. When Natar is dead then I will rest. But not until then. This Tau’ri will carry out what is to be." Jack growled. 

"No, this has gone to far." Daniel wrenched his hand from Jacks grip. He stood up and away from his friend. Daniel know from the onset there was some danger involved, but he never imagined it would go to this extreme. 

"You cannot stop me Daniel. Natar is on his way here now as we speak. I will be waiting for him. He has taken everything I hold dear away from me and I intend to destroy him. It is little comfort, but I will take it. You have what you came for, take it and leave. When I have finished, O’Neill will return to you." O’Neill waved his hand in the general direction of the Stargate. He was seated against the tree, with no intentions of moving to join Daniel. 

"No, I don’t think so. We came down here together and we will leave together. And I think that now is a good time to leave." Daniel leaned over to give his commander a pull up. 

Jack ignored the pro offered hand. 

"Do not touch me Tau’ri." Jack pushed up the tree and snatched the box from Daniel’s hand. He reached in and quicker than Daniel’s eyes could track, slid a black disc through his fingers and held up his hand. 

Jack shook his head violently. 

"Can’t….do..this.." He forced out. 

"Jack, fight it!" Daniel reached out to his friend. 

Jack stumbled back a few steps and waved his other hand over the device. He whipped his hand up and pressed it forward towards Daniel. 

"You will only sleep." Jack whispered and released the weapon. 

A soft yellow light enveloped the archeologist. 

Daniel felt his limbs going numb. He opened his mouth to protest. Before he could speak, he slumped to the ground sound asleep. 

"I’m real sorry Daniel. We must do this or we will never rest." Jack watched his friend slide to the ground and fall fast asleep. 

Jack gathered all the weapons and headed into the woods alone. 

Chapter.9 

  

"I am fine and I am ready to return to duty." Sam was arguing with Dr. Frazier. 

As soon as she came through the Stargate, she began to feel like herself. Now she was told that Jack and Daniel elected to stay behind. The argument was based on if Jack left the research center he would lose the memories still unrevealed by Diama. 

General Hammond agreed to let them carry it out to fruition. 

Sam was afraid for Jack. She now knew that the imprinting was far more than just a rehashing of memories. Far more. It was an intertwining of both personalities, of which, once the host began to act out the history, they would become on until the history came to an end. In whatever manner it would end. Sam also knew that, whereas they were not Goa’uld, there was the very real danger of Jack being so involved with Diama’s life that once she dies, he dies. She saw that and experienced it. Her fear for him was beginning to overwhelm her. 

"Janet, I need to go back with Teal’c and SG4. I know what is going to happen with Jack and we need to stop it before it kills him." 

"What? It was my understanding that once he found the Goa’uld tech toys they would leave, therefore severing the link between Jack and the alien woman." 

"True enough. But Diama wants revenge. She will use Jack to obtain it against Natar." Sam slid off the table and began to pace the infirmary. 

"Wait a minute. No one said anything about Jack being harmed." Janet looked alarmed. 

"He can die." Sam stopped pacing and faced the petite doctor. 

"Is General Hammond aware of this?" Janet went to the phone. 

"I doubt it. But I also believe Teal’c doesn’t know the extent of the bonding. His experience with the Wall of Grief deals solely with the people and their history imprints. But the vicarious sensations that one experiences when touching the wall always ends when the contact with the wall is released. This, that we experienced, is something vastly different." 

"Okay, I’ll bite. Different as in what?" Janet waited for the general to answer his phone. She raised her hand to Sam, indicating she was in contact with the man. 

"Yes, General Hammond? Would you please come to the infirmary? No, no, Major Carter is well, in fact, ready to return to duty, but something has come up and I believe you need to hear this. Yes, and bring Teal’c. Yes, new information. Yessir." Janet put the phone down and met Sam’s intense blue eyes. 

"Well, he is on his way and will pick Teal’c up." 

"Good, we need to get planetside as soon as possible. I don’t know if we can stop it there, but we can stop it by bringing him through the gate." Sam glanced at the door waiting for the two men. 

"And what if he refuses to go with you, knowing of course what you know. The entity might force him to stay there until the revenge is obtained." Janet asked. 

"I anticipate that. That is why we need Teal’c. We may have to forcibly bring Jack back through the gate." 

"Do what?" Hammond entered the room with the large Jaffa in tow. 

"Sir!" Sam stiffened. 

"At ease Major." Hammond waved it off. "Now, what is Teal’c going to do?" 

Teal’c stepped around Hammond and stood to his left. 

"We might have to use some force to bring Colonel O’Neill back through the Stargate." 

Teal’c’s face tightened. 

"Forced? Why forced?" 

"Because Diama will not release the Colonel until she has exacted what she needs from him." Sam pushed away from the table and looked directly at Teal’c. 

"Teal’c, what can we do, short of knocking the Colonel out to bring him home?" 

"You believe she has that much control over him?" Teal’c asked. He could feel the tension begin to build within him. 

"I do. And I also believe Natar is on his way there as we speak. He knows that someone has the knowledge of the location of the research and he will be determined to obtain it. No matter what the cost. Colonel O’Neill needs to be protected because she will get him killed." 

"No Major Carter, it is only a reliving of her past experiences." Teal’c said stubbornly. 

"It is not. It is more than that. She is determined to destroy Natar and protect the weapons. I know this!" Sam pointed to her chest. She had raised her voice to push her point home. 

Teal’c frowned. He looked to General Hammond. 

"If that is the case, we must hurry. Colonel O’Neill will not be able to prevent her taking action. He is in great danger and so is Daniel Jackson." 

General Hammond had turned his attention to Carter. 

"You ready to go?" 

"Yessir." She nodded. 

Hammond looked to Frazier. 

Who nodded affirmatively. 

"Okay, you have a go. SG4 is ready in the Gateroom. Bring them back and if possible the weapon as well." 

Carter pulled herself up to attention. 

"Yessir, we will." 

  

Chapter.10 

Jack stood just beyond the edge of the Stargate. He knew they were coming and he was ready for them. 

Another special moment in his otherwise dull life. He walked over to the DHD. He glanced idly at the symbols. Seven strange symbols popped into his head. He frowned. It was for his homeworld. But it was no good to dial out now; there was no world to go to thanks to Natar. It was a lifeless dead world. He grimaced and moved back towards the gate. 

The first chevron lit up and the gate began its familiar swing to lock the first chevron out. O'Neill skipped down to hide in the woods. He decided it would be wiser to wait. He did not want them to see him yet. He smiled. It was really a charming smile. He felt he had a few high cards in his hand to play yet. Time to use them. 

The last chevron kicked in and the light blue fluid rushed forward and settled into a glittering shield. 

O’Neill watched with interest. Within moments, a large black man and a smaller blond woman stepped out of the gate. O’Neill frowned. Then four more people, three men and one woman stumbled out. 

He watched them scatter with their weapons drawn. 

There was something about these people that was vaguely familiar. He felt like he should know them. He remained hidden from their sight. One of the men walked forward and spoke to the blond woman…and the..Jaffa! 

O’Neill felt something stir from deep within himself. He knew these people. His head was beginning to hurt again. 

  

Chapter 11 

  

"Okay Major Carter, looks clear here. Do you think they might be in the complex?" Major Taylor glanced about the Stargate. His people had effectively scoped the area and came back for report. 

"There seems to be a trail of sorts leading that way. That is the only path we have found so far." A tall blond, ruddy skinned man said walking up to Taylor and Sam. 

"Thank you, Lt. Smythe." Taylor answered. 

"That path leads to the complex. Colonel O’Neill and Daniel Jackson are supposed to be waiting for us there. But Teal’c has not been able to raise them by radio." Carter frowned as she looked down the path. 

Taylor cocked his head slightly. 

"Anticipate a problem?" 

"Well, its not a good sign if they are not answering their radio’s. And with Colonel O’Neill having that imprint of the Araraan female, it’s no telling if he is himself or acting out her history." 

"That is really weird." Sergeant Craft, a nice looking, dark-haired man, popped up and said. He had just finished a perimeter search with Lt. Rand. 

"No sign of anyone around this area except for SG-1." Rand reported. She was their expert shot. Her background was as mysterious as Colonel O’Neill’s was. She was an attractive dark-skinned woman with dark almond shaped eyes. She was small but very powerful looking. 

"Okay, well, lets see what is going on. Major, lead the way, we are at your back." Taylor made a small hand movement and his people nodded in response. 

"Teal’c?" Carter looked up to see the Jaffa approaching her. 

"Still no answer Major Carter. I feel there is something wrong. We must locate Colonel O’Neill and Daniel Jackson before Natar arrives." 

"So, you really believe that Natar is heading back this way? Any certain timetable for his appearance?" Taylor glanced back at the gate as they moved towards the complex. 

"Oh, he is certainly on his way. I know that. Once we touched that wall, it sent a homing signal to where ever Natar is holed up. I don’t know if he is coming through the gate or as Colonel O’Neill would say, the good old fashioned way, by starship." Sam stepped over a large branch and continued moving cautiously. 

"You mean one of those big pyramid mothers?" Craft asked, bringing up the rear. 

"Yes, in one of those big pyramid mothers." Teal’c answered. 

Taylor jerked his head in the direction of the large Jaffa. 

Teal’c raised a brow at the Major and continued walking. 

  

Chapter 12 

  

O’Neill realized with a sudden shock that he knew those people. What was SG-4 doing with Teal’c and Carter? He started to stand up and speak when he was hit with a sudden intense pain in his head. He dropped his head between his knees. The pain was incredible. He tried to use deep breathing techniques to ease the pounding in his head. Finally, after a few moments the pain ebbed away. He opened his eyes and inhaled deeply. That pain was finally gone. He slowly raised up and peeked over the bush. The people were gone as well. O’Neill stood up slowly. His knees felt weak, as if they wanted to drop out from under him. He fell back against the tree and waited for the moment to pass. He continued to take deep breaths until he felt like he was in better control. 

O’Neill knew that SG-4 and his people were heading for the research complex. He glanced down and saw the box at his feet. 

The weapons! 

Man, Carter has to see these toys. She will have a field day with them. He squatted down and picked up the box. Standing up, he looked around. Where the hell was Daniel? Wasn’t he supposed to stay with him? O’Neill frowned. He couldn’t recall when he lost Daniel. No matter how hard he tried to remember, the memory was not there. 

"Okay, enough! I have had enough of this nonsense." O’Neill muttered out loud. 

He tucked the box under his arm and headed towards the complex, still wondering about Daniel. 

  

Chapter 13 

  

Daniel could feel her soft hands caressing his face. She was speaking softly. It was so sweet. He could smell her scent..what was it? Wildflowers? Ah Shari, I knew you would come back to me.." He smiled 

Whack! 

Daniel’s eyes flew open with the insult to his cheek. 

"Ow!" He jerked up to see Sam looming over him with a very concerned expression on her face. 

"Hey, why did you slap me?" He eased back on his elbows and took in Teal’c and SG- 4 staring at him. 

"You were asleep Daniel." Sam said examining him. 

"No I wasn’t." Daniel argued, now rising to his feet. 

"You certainly looked asleep to me." Taylor remarked. 

"No, why would I be asleep? I am supposed to be with…. Oh my God, Jack!" Daniel had a strange look cross his face. He realized that they were correct. He had been asleep. He looked at Taylor, who nodded slowly. 

"You are right, I was asleep. Jack used some kind of hand device on me to make me fall asleep. Only, it wasn’t Jack, it was Diama. Oh, it was Jack that put me to sleep rather than kill me. But ah, he has the _Neel’pa_ and the other things as well. The, oh, _Toomis_ and the _Fraa’le_ which is what Jack said the Goa’uld would love to get their hands on, only they don’t know about it and.." Daniel was babbling with excitement. 

Carter reached out and touched his mouth. 

"Wait a minute, go back to the beginning." She said with forced patience. 

Craft rolled his eyes and smiled at Rand. Who was very interested in what Colonel O’Neill had found. 

"Dr. Jackson, what exactly is a _Neel’pa, Toomis, and Fraa’le_?" Rand asked quietly. 

Daniel’s bright blue eyes centered on her face. He thought for a moment before answering. He didn’t fully trust anyone except SG-1. So he wasn’t to sure how much to tell them. He flicked a quick look over to Sam. Who raised a brow in return. 

"Uh, don’t you think we might look for Jack first and ask him? I mean, since he had the toys in his possession?" Daniel framed his answer carefully. 

"Where is Colonel O’Neill?" Taylor asked looking about. 

"I don’t know, but I think we better find him soon, especially if Natar is on his way here." Daniel blinked a look at Rand. Who was silently assessing the doctor. 

Sam nodded slowly. She agreed with Daniel. Jack was somewhere around here but no telling what his present frame of mind happened to be. She looked to Teal’c. 

"Okay Teal’c, what do you know of these gadgets?" 

Teal’c shook his head. "I am not familiar with the _Toomis_ or the _Fraa’le_. But O’Neill’s comment on the Goa’uld wanting it, if they knew what it was, intrigues me. Obviously Diama influenced him, but still speaking as O’Neill. We must find him and the weapons before the Goa’uld arrive here." 

Taylor studied the Jaffa. His bright green eyes taking in all detail. He got the slightest impression that the Jaffa was holding something back. The other two SG-1 people trusted him so much that they never questioned his motives, but he felt differently. Not that he didn’t like the Jaffa, he just did not fully trust him. Taylor shifted his tall lean frame to one side. He turned his attention to Carter. 

"Okay Major, let’s go find O’Neill." 

"No need to Michael, I’m right here." A voice from behind quietly said. 

"Jack!" Daniel said excitedly. 

"Yeah Daniel, sorry about the nap, but I’m okay and ready to get the hell out of Dodge." O’Neill walked through the knot of people with the box tucked under his arm. Craft, Smythe and Rand jerked to attention. O’Neill waved them down. 

Carter smiled in relief. She had been really worried about him. All of him. 

O’Neill wandered over to his second in command and smiled. "Hey, I brought you a present." And handed her the box. 

Sam returned the smile and took the box from him. 

"Colonel O’Neill, what happened here? General Hammond figured you guys might need some help." Taylor glanced curiously at the box Sam held in her hands. Rand and Craft walked over to see what was in it. Smythe stood point like Teal’c. 

"Oh, just a mild discussion with my alter ego. You know, typical SG-1 possession stuff. It will pass." O’Neill shrugged and walked to Teal’c. 

Teal’c, seeing O’Neill move towards him, stood and waited with a mighty frown on his features. 

"The imprint of Diama is still within you. Are you controlling her?" 

"Yeah, something like that. I need to go through the Stargate. I am tired of sharing my body with someone else..ah, no offense. But, she has other ideas of what I should do with my body." 

"Uh Jack?" Daniel lifted a finger. 

"I know what you are going to say Daniel. Yeah, it is the living history thing. I was aware of what was going on, but , at that moment, I did not have a whole lot of control. However, I am in control now." Jack’s dark brown eyes locked on to Daniel’s bright blue eyes. 

"Jack, she had complete control over you earlier. And since she has not attained revenge, I really don’t see her letting you go anytime soon." 

"Hey, I really don’t want to wait around to see if snake-boy shows up. Okay? I want her out of me. We got what we came for so let’s leave." Jack said impatiently. He pointed at the box and then to the gate. 

Craft, Rand and Sam were looking at the weapons with great interest. 

Rand picked up one that resembled a remote control device and gestured towards it. 

"Do you know what this thing does?" She asked. 

Jack’s attention was elsewhere. He was staring in the direction of the gate. 

"Jack?" Daniel walked closer to his friend. 

"He is coming." Jack whispered. 

Teal’c jerked his head in the direction of the gate and raised his staff weapon. 

"What?" Daniel looked to Sam. 

"Who is coming?" Taylor asked to no one in particular. 

"Natar." Jack looked to Sam. His face was an expression of loathing and fear. 

"Now?" Taylor asked shifting his weapon around. 

"Oh yes, now. And we can’t go that way!" Sam said backing up. 

Smythe had taken off with Craft taking the rear. They were at a dead run to the Stargate. There was no one there yet, but no point in taking chances. 

The gate came to life halfway there for the two men. 

They heard the first chevron lock in. 

Both men stopped. They then split up to take positions hidden from the Stargate. 

The second chevron kicked in. 

"Damn!" Taylor shouted. 

"Colonel O’Neill, who exactly is coming through that gate?" 

O’Neill jerked around to Teal’c. 

"Take a position out of view fifty yards from this point. Daniel, Sam, take cover in those ruins over there." He pointed to his right. 

Taylor pulled his weapon and motioned for Rand to take a point in the ruins to their left. 

Rand thrust the box back into Sam’s hands. 

"Hide that thing Major!" O’Neill hissed. He turned to Taylor. 

"Tell your people not to shoot at whatever comes through that gate. Let them come to us. Smythe and Craft will be our back." 

Taylor nodded. He moved towards O’Neill. Who was now scrambling to the opposite side of Teal’c. 

"Colonel O’Neill, _what is coming through that gate_?" Taylor asked now urgently. 

"Natar and Company, and they are not visiting for dinner." O’Neill could feel Diama pressing on him. The sensation was overwhelming and the intense pain in his head was increasing. 

  

Chapter 14 

  

  

The last chevron engaged and the familiar blue whoosh exploded from the circle. It settled to a watery shield and for a moment, there was silence throughout the forest. 

Smythe and Craft glanced at each other. They remained well hidden. Taylor had sent warning not to shoot at whatever came through the gate. Orders were, let it pass. 

Only to glad Major. Smythe thought. 

God, he hated the Goa’uld. 

Another quiet moment and then two Horus heads stepped through the gate. Their helmets jerked about, their staff weapons up and prepared. 

Two more Horus came through then a man. He was strikingly handsome. Jet black hair, fair skinned, dark dark eyes. He was tall and well developed. They only thing that marred this creature was the cruel expression on his face. 

"Jaffa Kree!" He ordered in a hoarse voice and pointed towards the complex. 

Two of the guards moved forward. 

Craft slid a look to Smythe. Great. They were heading to the complex like O’Neill thought they would. Okay, they have the rear. 

Smythe felt Crafts eyes on him. Yeah, yeah, yeah, go to poppa. O’Neill just loves to entertain Goa’uld. 

The other two Horus heads stood guarding the man. They moved together towards the others. 

Hope O’Neill is ready for this. Craft thought as he eased out of his hiding place. 

  

Chapter 15 

"Okay, showtime folks!" O’Neill whispered. He felt the presence of Natar when he came through the gate. 

"Taylor, he has four big honkers with him. They will spread out before getting here. Natar knows I am here, or rather Diama. So I can’t very well hid from him, but you guys can. He doesn’t know about you." O’Neill whispered to the commander of SG-4. 

"Jack, how the hell do you know this?" Taylor whispered back. 

"I see him..in here." O’Neill pointed to his head and smiled slightly. "Yeah, sounds crazy." 

"No, I have heard crazier. I believe you. Only, what do we do now?" Taylor glanced back at Sam and Daniel, who were, for the time being, well hidden. He shifted his attention to where Rand was stationed. He didn’t have to worry about her; she was the expert shot of his group. 

O’Neill moved. It was an odd jerking movement. 

Taylor blinked. 

There was something very wrong with O’Neill. 

Taylor watched as O’Neill’s expression changed. It was feral in nature. Like an animal waiting for its prey to come into its lair. 

"Sir?" Taylor gently touched O’Neill’s shoulder. 

"Finally." O’Neill whispered softly. 

"Jack, hey Jack, don’t wig out on me now!" 

"Revenge is so close." O’Neill hissed. Oblivious of Taylor’s pleas. 

About that time, two of the Horus guard stepped into the clearing. 

And Jack leaped out into the clearing as well. 

"Shit!" Michael Taylor breathed. 

  

Chapter 16 

  

Natar stalked into the complex and saw the strange Tau’ri man standing boldly in the middle of the courtyard. He walked up to him and stood there studying the human intensely. 

What he saw before him was a tall, graying warrior. Could make a good Jaffa. Yes, Diama chose well with this one. This one is strong willed. Maybe he will eventually belong to him. 

"Natar you coward. Coming back for something?" O’Neill taunted. 

"Ah Diama. I like the new look." Natar returned. 

The other two guards had entered the courtyard and were walking the perimeter. Their heads swiveled from side to side. 

"Are you alone Diama?" Natar asked conversationally. 

"Does it matter?" O’Neill sneered. 

"Oh, I believe it does." Natar glanced about and motioned with his hand for the guards to continue their search. 

O’Neill smiled. He made a hand motion also, almost mocking the handsome man. That movement put his people on alert. 

"Diama, have you company?" Natar asked amused. 

O’Neill wandered around the Goa’uld. 

"Too late Natar. You made a mistake by coming to this place. Too many bad memories." O’Neill’s lips curled back and his brown eyes grew very dark. 

"Enough games my dear. Now, where are my gifts?" Natar walked up to O’Neill and stood almost chest to chest with the obstinate Colonel. 

"I have no gifts for you, only contempt." O’Neill sneered and with one mighty shove pushed the alien away from his space. 

The guards were now entering the burnt out shells of buildings. 

Taylor could see Smythe and Craft crouched down at the outer edges of the forest. Waiting. He caught their eye and nodded slowly. 

Wait for O’Neill. 

Smythe had kept track of the two rear guards. They now had split up and headed into opposite directions. Strange that they did not appear to be all that concerned over the welfare of their lord. 

Oh well, easier to bring down. Smythe smiled. 

Craft craned his neck around to see what exactly O’Neill was doing. 

The Colonel was shoving the alien. 

Shoving? 

Craft grinned slightly. One more reason to like this maverick Colonel. 

Sam had hand signaled to Daniel to wait. O’Neill was giving the ‘prepare to do battle’ signal. She peeked out again and saw two of the big Horus moving their way. Great, prepare to do battle may come sooner than she wanted. 

Daniel mouthed. _What are we waiting for?_ He had never got all the hand signals anyway. No matter how many times O’Neill tried to pound them into his head. Oh well. 

Sam pointed to O’Neill. 

Daniel shrugged. But looked at the Zat gun that Sam had handed him earlier. He was ready. 

  

  

Chapter 17 

  

Teal’c steadily moved closer to O’Neill. Natar was not to be trusted at all. No Goa’uld should ever be trusted. 

Natar was asking for his gifts and O’Neill was being uncooperative. 

Typical. 

He got within fifteen feet of the two. He could see O’Neill shove Natar forcefully away from him. 

Teal’c wasn’t too sure that was the wisest thing to do. But then, trying to understand O’Neill reasoning process at this moment was somewhat beyond him. He will wait. 

O’Neill was unaware of all the activity around him. All he wanted to do is to put this creature down for good. 

God, he hated the Goa’uld! 

_Good, good, let that fuel our motives and bring him down!_ A soft voice whispered in his head. 

Natar had stumbled back, caught totally off guard by O’Neill’s aggressiveness. 

He straightened up and approached O’Neill again. 

"Hum, must be the Tau’ri." He said eyeing O’Neill up and down. "I must say, it is an improvement." Natar walked around O’Neill nodded in appreciation. 

"Go to hell." O’Neill said coldly. He raised his fist and pumped it twice, then circled once. 

Taylor saw it and repeated the signal to Smythe and Craft, who scattered in opposite directions. They quickly began to move through the outer wooded area. Each was taking a strategic position and out of sight of the exploring Jaffa. 

Teal’c dropped down and watched the two entered Sam and Daniel’s haven. 

Rand pressed her back against the blue tree. She had her sight on the alien Natar. One clean shot if O’Neill stays out of the way. 

Sam saw the hand signal Jack had sent. 

Oh yeah, time to kick some Goa’uld butt. 

She smiled to herself and turned to a curious Daniel. 

"Now." She whispered. 

Daniel unholstered his Zat and waited for her signal. 

  

Two of the Jaffa entered the ruins and separated at the first large marbled building. As soon as they got within striking distance Sam and Daniel leaped out from their hiding places and open fire, bringing both Horus head down. 

The sound of the Zat guns going off caused Natar to startle. 

"What is this Diama?" He growled. 

"That’s Colonel O’Neill to you snake boy." O’Neill growled back pulling his Zat gun out quickly and pressing against Natar’s chest. He smiled darkly and released a round. 

Natar’s eyes flared and he flew back spasming with the jolt. He fell backwards hitting the ground heavily. 

O’Neill spun around to see Craft and Smythe take down two more Jaffa. Taylor was already on the move towards O’Neill. 

O’Neill did not require any help. 

Rand remained where she was hidden, she did not trust the Goa’uld. 

Sam and Daniel ran out from their cover and stood a few feet from the first ruin. 

Sam glanced around and saw O’Neill talking to Taylor. 

Smythe and Craft were dragging the unconscious Jaffa’s to the center of the courtyard. 

Daniel turned around and looked at the two prone figures on the ground. 

"Hey Sam, maybe we better drag our fella’s out as well. At least if they are all together we can keep and eye on all of them." 

Sam smiled at Daniel. "You betca." 

Smythe walked over to where Sam and Daniel were standing. 

"Got some fishies for us?" He said in a clipped British tone. 

"No fishies, but perhaps some sharks." Daniel said leading Smythe to the fallen Jaffa. 

Craft had wandered over to Taylor and O’Neill. 

"Sirs, the compound appears to be contained. Now what?" 

Jack frowned. He was staring at the still twitching Natar. His hand still holding the Zat gun tightly. Diama wanted him to finish off the Goa’uld. Kill him now while he cannot harm us. She pressed. He could feel her intense hatred of this creature. 

It would be so easy to do. 

One more shot from the Zat gun and it would be dead. 

Taylor touched O’Neill’s arm. 

"Jack, did you hear me? Do we bring them back to the base or contact the Tok’ra?" 

"Why would we contact the Tok’ra?" Jack asked sharply. His attention ripped away from the Goa’uld. 

Sam had now walked up to the three men and had overheard what O’Neill had just said. 

"It would be better to let the Tok’ra work Natar over than us. They are better prepared." She answered, giving her Colonel a curious look. 

O’Neill stared at her as if he had never seen her before. He shook his head slightly to clear the cobwebs. 

"Uh, sorry. Yeah, I certainly don’t want him around." O’Neill lifted his head towards Daniel, who had just finished dragging one heavy Jaffa out to the center of the courtyard. 

"This was just to easy." O’Neill muttered. 

Taylor shifted slightly. He agreed. He glanced back at the Goa’uld on the ground. 

Smythe took a position next to the four unconscious guards. Craft had already began moving in that direction. 

Daniel walked up and stood next to Sam. He directed his comment to O’Neill. 

"Maybe he didn’t expect company, or perhaps not soldiers, but rather researchers like myself. Easy to contain and control." Daniel offered. 

"Maybe." O’Neill said distantly. 

"Rand and Teal’c are still out there, let’s keep them there." O’Neill said looking at Taylor. 

"I agree. I have a bad feeling about this. Only four Jaffa? That’s travelling light." He answered. 

"Sir?" Sam indicated towards the gate. 

"Yeah, I think so too." O’Neill shot a look at the Goa’uld on the ground. Diama’s voice prodded him. 

_He is alive! Why do we let him live? Kill him and it will end._

O’Neill continued to stare at Natar, his thoughts battling to gain control. He sympathized fully with Diama, wanting to end this creatures miserable life, but his own conscious demanded he leave well enough alone and let someone else deal with the situation. He blinked. His musings was becoming orderly once again. 

"We really need to get out of here before any more of those Horus heads show up." Daniel ‘s voice broke though Jack’s thoughts. 

"Absolutely Daniel, I couldn’t agree with you more." Jack said absently. 

"Get me something to tie this bastard up." Jack glanced at Sam. 

"O’Neill." Natar spoke. 

Taylor, who had been talking with Daniel, spun around startled. He pulled out his gun and pointed it directly at Natar’s face. His expression indicated to all that he would not hesitate to blow the Goa’uld’s head off. 

O’Neill turned around slowly. He gave the alien a look of contempt. 

"O’Neill." Natar repeated. "Why do you not finish me off like Diama desires?" 

"It would be a giant waste of ammunition. Besides, I think the Tok’ra could have some fun with you." O’Neill would not keep the intense hatred out of his voice. 

Sam was shocked at the tone of voice O’Neill used. 

Daniel frowned. That certainly did not sound like Jack. Diama perhaps. 

"Come my love, you cannot deny your history." Natar rose up slightly. He smiled. 

That smile sent chills down Sam’s back. She looked at O’Neill. 

O’Neill was gripping his Zat gun. He bit his bottom lip. The urge to blow this thing away was almost overwhelming. 

Daniel walked over to Jack and gently placed his hand on Jacks gun hand. 

"He is taunting you." Daniel said softly. 

"We know that." Jack whispered. 

Taylor, keeping his weapon centered on Natar’s handsome head, stepped closer to O’Neill. 

"We know that? Who the hell are _we_?" He asked confused. 

Jack looked at Taylor. He could not explain it all; they would just have to accept it for now. He then turned to look at Natar. He allowed a small smile to play on his face. 

"You can’t do a damn thing. Your Jaffa is down and we have others who would shoot you in a heartbeat. So don’t try a damn thing." O’Neill eased his hand away from the Zat gun. 

Daniel relaxed. Now that sounded like Jack. 

"We can take him to SGC and let the Tok’ra come and get him." Daniel said looking at the Goa’uld with thinly disguised hate. 

"Tok’ra? You would take me to the Tok’ra? Do you actually believe _you_ could take me to those creatures? You overestimate yourself Tau’ri." Natar sneered, now sitting up. 

"Your ass is on the ground, not ours." Taylor said conversationally. 

"So it is." Natar smirked at the Major. 

A shot rang out from behind them and to the side. It was the sound of Zat gun and staff weapons. 

Rand burst from her hiding place firing. 

"Sir, enemy at two o’clock!" She cried out. That warning earned her a glancing blow to the shoulder from a staff weapon. She grunted and rolled to the ground in pain. 

"Rand!" Taylor shouted. He shifted his attention from Natar to the on coming Jaffa. They were beginning to bleed into the complex. He took off running and opened fire on those attacking Rand. 

Smythe had already zatted the four Horus heads on the ground. They would not be moving. Less to worry about. He jerked his head up when her heard Rand grunt. He took off in her direction. 

"Colonel, six o’clock, four more Jaffa!" Sam cried out and dropped to return fire. 

Jack pulled Daniel to the ground beside him, while holding the Zat on Natar. 

"Daniel, six o’clock. Fire at those!" Jack dropped to one knee and began to fire at the ones Rand had been battling with. 

Teal’c was well hidden. To well. He couldn’t leave his position. From a strategic point of view, he could take out many without revealing himself to danger. But he could not help those at the complex. He fired and took two more Horus heads out. The best scenario was to stay put and keep this group from advancing to the complex. That is what O’Neill would have him do. 

Natar knew his Horus were many. He had to incapacitate the human, get the weapon, and take the human through the gate with the knowledge of the _Neel’pa_ and whatever else Diama had shared with him. He could sense Diama strongly in this male Tau’ri. But, this male was strong willed. Desirable as a host. Natar watched him pull the other male Tau’ri down. He glanced at the female. She was protecting this one. Interesting. Natar reached back to his knife. Less ornamental, more dangerous weapon. He slowly slid the six-inch blade out of its sheath, and held it by his side. He smiled. He had a sarcophagus on his vessel. Let them think him dead! He had heard stories of the brave and valorous humans. Warriors. Good material for Jaffa. Had some as a matter of fact. He watched O’Neill turn towards the blond female and shout something to her. 

Time. 

Natar leaped forward. The knife by his side. With one vicious thrust, he drove the blade into Jacks side. There was the undeniable sound of breaking ribs. Natar held the struggling human close to him. He thrust the knife upward. He could sense the essence of Diama within the human. He heard the Tau’ri gasp in surprise and pain. The sounds of battle and the shouts of the humans echoed in his ears. He smiled wolfishly. 

"This Tau’ri is mine!" Natar shouted and punched the knife the rest of the way in. It was now buried to the hilt. 

O’Neill had turned to check on Taylor and Sam. They had at least six Jaffa bearing down on then firing staff weapons. 

Their cover was scarce. They had ducked behind some ruins. He could see Sam dodging in and out while firing. He felt a strike of fear watching her. They were outnumbered. 

"Sam, get down!" He cried out to her 

Daniel was firing away to his right. But he had no more protection than Sam did. He had dove behind a stone fountain and was looking back at his friend. 

"Jack! We have got to get better cover!" He shouted. 

Jack had begun to turn to answer when he felt the white-hot pain in his side. He rolled his eyes to see Natar standing next to him. How in the hell did he get there? Jack inhaled sharply. 

Oh God, it hurt. 

What is that? 

He then felt the pain explode in his ribcage and a warm sticky substance ooze down his shirt. 

Blood. 

_Oh, for cryin out loud, Natar has stabbed you in the chest!_ Diama wailed. 

O’Neill began to feel his knees weaken. Just the audacity of this thing to actually stab him, it just pissed him off. He brought his elbow up and connected with Natar’s nose. 

The alien was knocked back a step. O’Neill then turning slightly brought a right upper cut to Natar’s chin. He could hear the alien’s teeth click hard with the blow. Then the pain hit him and he reached down to the offending weapon still solidly lodged in his side. 

Daniel caught the whole thing. He leaped up and grabbed his friend. Jack was bleeding profusely. Daniel had seen Jack punch the whey out of Natar but he did not knock him down. 

He didn’t have to worry. 

Taylor’s Zat gun put Natar back on his butt. 

Taylor ran over with Sam, giving him cover. 

Jack could feel things starting to ease away from him. He had been hurt before. This was nothing new. Wake up and get a grip Jack. He thought viciously. 

"Oh God, Sam, Jack’s been stabbed!" Daniel eased Jack to the ground. 

"Daniel, Daniel, it’s okay, don’t panic." Jack waved Daniel off. "What is the situation?" 

Taylor dropped to one knee and scanned the area. 

"Rand has a staff injury to the shoulder, but nothing that will keep her down. Smythe and Craft are securing the outer perimeter with Teal’c. They are seeing a lot of battle. But they are holding their own for now." He released another volley, towards a Horus entering the compound. The Zat brought it down. Taylor smiled slightly and shifted to look at his friend. 

"Hey Jack, you don’t look so good." 

Jack didn’t look good. He was bent over holding his side. The wound was still bleeding. He wasn’t going to pull the weapon out yet. The pain was sharp with every breath he took. He figured he had several broken ribs, but that was not what concerned him. He was certain that the knife or a broken rib had punctured a lung. 

He began to cough. 

Taylor took another long look at the area and then to Jack. Blood was escaping from the Colonels mouth. Taylor knew what that meant. 

Daniel helped Jack down, careful of the wound site. 

"Report." Jack said weakly. 

"Okay, Smythe and Craft made sure the four on the ground are not going anywhere. Presently they are giving Major Carter support. There appears to be at least eight Horus heads down. So far, Rand is the only injury, ah, other than yourself. We have the complex contained for now, but I don’t know for how long we can maintain it. Teal’c is out in the outer perimeter and that piece of shit is still alive." Taylor jerked his head at Natar. 

Who was staring at the angry Major. His face void of expression. 

"Good, have your people continue with the perimeter search for any strays. We gotta get out of here before anymore show up, and they will. Major Carter?"O’Neill could feel himself slipping away. The pain was getting worse and he was beginning to get lightheaded. The blood was still oozing around the wound sight. O’Neill eased his hand away, suddenly startled by the amount of blood. 

"Is that thing now unarmed?" He asked indicating Natar, but still staring at his hand. 

Daniel had gone to get medical supplies from his knapsack. 

Carter had just finished dressing Rand’s shoulder injury and was heading towards O’Neill. She had not seen the wound yet. 

Daniel came up beside her as they headed to where Taylor and O’Neill were kneeling. 

"It looks bad. I think the knife punctured a lung. The weapon is still lodged in his side. I was scared to remove it in fear of him bleeding more." Daniel’s voice sounded calm enough, but in reality he was scared to death. He had seen field injuries before. He had seen Jack bad off before, Antarctica for one, but this was life threatening beyond a shadow of a doubt. 

"Where is Teal’c?" Sam asked as she came around the Goa’uld. 

"Still out securing the complex." 

Natar saw Sam and smiled. "Ah, my little protégé, so much promise." He leered. 

Daniel passed by and gave Natar a vicious kick to the chest. 

Sam’s eyes widened but she said nothing as she dropped beside O’Neill. 

Natar reacted to the blow to the chest by rolling over to his side. He dropped back to face Daniel. He continued to smile. 

"To bad you have stripped me of all my toys, otherwise you would pay dearly for that one." 

"Shut up, shut up!" Daniel cried out. He clenched and unclenched his fist in anger. He had had his Zat gun drawn, and he certainly could have ensured this Goa’uld death. 

Happily. 

Taylor stood up and grabbed Daniel’s arm and lead him away from the Goa’uld. There was the faint sound of a Zat gun going off in the distance. 

Smythe and Craft at the Stargate. 

The sound of a staff weapon. 

Teal’c? 

Hope so. Taylor thought looking back down at O’Neill. 

The Colonel was now on his back. Blood continued to seep from the wound. He began to cough. He inhaled sharply with pain. 

Sam applied a pressure bandage around the stab wound. She schooled herself not to react to the blood that was now oozing from his mouth. She quickly wiped the blood from his mouth and face and noted that O’Neill had paled several shades since she had dropped down to give him aid. 

She knew he was going into shock. 

His pulse was thready and rapid. His eyes glazed over with pain. He closed his eyes slowly then they shot back open. 

"Don’t give him a damn thing. He only knows about the _Neel’pa_." He whispered to Sam. 

She nodded and turned around to face the alien. 

Natar sat up. 

Taylor tore his attention from the perimeter battlesounds. Rand had come to stand next to her commander. She raised her gun and pointed it at Natar’s handsome head. 

"Go right ahead you slug bastard. I’ll be more than happy to finish you off." She said harshly. 

Daniel had come around to the head of Natar and had his weapon drawn as well. He was so angry that his hands shook slightly. But he knew better. He looked to O’Neill. 

Jack was trying to breathe through his mouth. He just panted. He rolled his dark eyes towards Sam. She leaned forward. 

"He will not die. I can stabilize him. Do not give Natar anything. He will only use it against you" O’Neill whispered into Sam’s ear. 

She eased back, shielding O’Neill from Natar’s questioning eyes. 

"Diama?" She asked softly. 

O’Neill dropped over and began to cough harshly. Blood was running from his mouth. He wiped the blood away with a shaky swipe of his hand. 

"Yes, listen to me carefully. O’Neill will not survive if we do not take immediate action." O’Neill’s voice was beginning to fade. 

"What do you want me to do?" Sam placed her hand on O’Neills cheek. She gently stroked it. She wanted Jack to acknowledge her. She could only feel the imprint of Diama as she touched Jack’s face. 

"Quick Sam, you must pull the knife out slowly. Do it before Natar figures out what we are up to." Jack breathed to her. His eyes fluttered and his head lolled back. 

Sam never hesitated. She reached and gently placed her hand on the weapon. She put her other hand on his chest and slowly pulled the weapon out. As soon as the knife cleared, a quick warm gush of blood followed. She reached down and grabbed a wad of gauze and packed it against O’Neill’s chest. She had placed the packing by her knees so Natar could not see what she was doing. 

But he was neither blind nor stupid. He knew that she was giving O’Neill medical aid. 

She held the packing tight and leaned forward to whisper in O’Neill’s ear. 

"How are you sir?" 

O’Neill kept his eyes closed but he smiled tightly. 

"Oh, peachy Major." 

"You’re not coughing anymore. How does it feel on the inside?" Sam could feel a tired smile tugging at her lips. 

O’Neill opened his dark brown eyes and met her blue ones. She was looking at him intensely. For a moment he enjoyed this close encounter. He was touched by her concern. 

"A little strange, but definitely better." He moved slightly and looked over her shoulder. He could still feel her pressing the bandage against his side. It hurt, but not intolerable. At least he knew he was going to live. 

"That’s very good sir. Pulling out that knife went against all medical advice that I know, but, in this circumstance, it was the wisest thing to do. I believe the bleeding has finally stopped. I am going to wrap it tight and then we must get moving." Sam scanned the Colonel’s face. Here was a man who was always so strong. So sure of himself even when he was down. She wondered why he effected her so strongly. Funny, he probably always has. She backed away as he helped her with the wrap. 

Daniel came over and was giving a hand as well. Every now and then he would glare at Natar. He looked at Jack. He quickly decided that Jack looked so much better now than earlier. True, he still was kind of green around the gills, but at least he was going to live. 

Natar was sitting up and had his arms curled around his knees. He couldn’t see what the Blond female was doing. He tried to look around Taylor and Rand who were standing in his way. Jackson had a Zat gun trained on him earlier. He was now tending to the Colonel. 

Smythe and Craft and Teal’c were still battling with some of the strays. 

The second wave had been defeated by the Tau’ri. 

Natar wondered if he had underestimated this race. He suddenly smiled to himself. There was always more Jaffa. Let them think they have won this battle. _Fools._ His primary goal was to retrieve the _Neel’pa_ and to take O’Neill back to his ship. The powerful imprint of Diama housed much information. How much O’Neill would retain remained undetermined. But he knew more information would be forthcoming with time. What O’Neill had yet to understand was how deep the imprint went. The smile quirked a little. This Tau’ri believes that once he could through the Stargate the imprint of Diama was gone. Was O’Neill in for a big surprise. Diama would never release this one as long as he, Natar was still breathing. Natar moved slightly. 

Taylor shifted and kept the gun steady. 

"Go ahead, make my day." Taylor said resisting a grin. 

Rand stared at her commander but merely shook her head. 

"Sir, is Colonel O’Neill capable of travel?" She asked. Her shoulder was killing her. She had had injuries before but this sucker really hurt and she was ready for it to stop. 

"Soon Rand. Major Carter has him stabilized." Taylor answered not taking his eyes off of Natar. 

"So, what do we do with this scum?" She asked nodding at the alien. 

"What would I like to do? Or S.O.P.?" Taylor answered. 

Rand glanced back at Carter and Daniel who were now getting O’Neill up and moving. She saw O’Neill struggle to get on his feet, but once up, he stood up straight and walked slowly around Carter. Daniel was still holding on to Jacks arm. It was that or O’Neill would have dove forward and killed Natar with his bare hands. Daniel could sense this urgency within his friend. 

Daniel couldn’t really blame Jack for feeling that way. He just wasn’t to sure that it was only Jack harboring this emotion. He halfway expected Jack to shrug him off. 

But instead, Jack turned to face Daniel. 

He studied his friend’s face for a long moment. Then he spoke softly. 

"Daniel, don’t trust Natar. Beware of him. He tried to kill O’Neill in the hopes of using a sarcophagus that is located on his ship. He will try this again." 

Daniel stared at Jack. It was Jacks’ voice, Jacks’ body, but not Jack speaking. 

"Hey, warn me when you do this." He said uncertain. He then watched a subtle change throughout Jack’s body. She was fully in charge and Jack was allowing it. Must be something important. 

"What do we do?" He asked quietly. 

Jack was staring at the alien. 

"We have contacted the Tok’ra. They are preparing to come to SGC as we speak." 

Natar glanced at Taylor. 

Who was wagging a radio at him and smirking. 

Rand glanced up and saw Teal’c jogging across the courtyard. He had his staff weapon in the battle ready position. The Jaffa had an unreadable expression on his face. 

Smythe came across from a different position, with Craft tucked in behind him. 

" _You play a dangerous game O’Neill_ " Natar hissed. 

"Shut up you piece of snake meat. This is no game. The Tok’ra are coming to get your slimy ass and none to soon." 

Daniel suddenly smiled. That was Jack. He released his arm slowly and acknowledged Teal’c as the Jaffa closed the distance. 

"We have contained the outer perimeter for now. I do not believe we could keep this up. It would be wise to leave while we are able." Teal’c said glaring at Natar. 

"I tell you what Teal’c, we are going to take _it_ through the gate and once there, General Hammond can mess with _it_. I say, let the Tok’ra have him." O’Neill said with disdain. He shifted to his uninjured side and motioned for Sam and Daniel to follow him. He made a flicking movement with his left hand to Teal’c. 

Teal’c nodded slowly. _Watch that Goa’uld scum_. 

Daniel and Sam followed O’Neill about 75 yards from Natar. Taylor, Rand and Teal’c had their weapons drawn on the now standing Goa’uld. 

O’Neill raised his head up to peek at the alien. He reached out and pulled Daniel over close to him and dropped his head down. 

Sam raised her brows slightly. What was O’Neill up to? 

O’Neill squared around making sure that his back was to the alien and spoke softly to his friend. 

"Look Daniel, Sam and I are going to retrieve the weapons. I think he is not real sure who knows about them. For certain he knows that I do because of Diama. I want to split the weapons up while we are planetside, you know, just in case. I want him to think that I have the _Neel’pa_. Remember, he doesn’t know about the other stuff. I have this awful feeling that he knows something of this world that we don’t." 

"You mean, you and Diama?" Daniel asked. 

Jack looked at Daniel. For a brief moment, he appeared confused. That cleared quickly. 

"Ah, yeah. I guess. I…I dunno if it is coming from her or it is my gut instinct. I know something is not right, I just don’t know what." 

"Jack, are you sure this is wise? Look, just go through the gate and get this entire thing over with." Daniel searched his friend’s dark brown eyes. He just noticed how very tired his friend looked. 

"Daniel, it doesn’t matter at this point if the current plan is wise or not. Natar came here to get this weapon. I am now sure he knows of my full knowledge. Diama just about told him as much. I want him to believe that I have full knowledge!" Jack looked over his shoulder for effect. 

Natar’s eyes glowed hot white. He was staring at O’Neill with such intensity that Teal’c, who was standing close by raised his weapon defensively. 

Natar flicked a bored looked towards the large Jaffa. 

"You can always use that weapon Shol’va." Natar sneered. 

"The reason’s not to are getting fewer and fewer Goa’uld." Teal’c sneered back. 

"You above all know that you cannot contain a Goa’uld. I will get what I came for."Natar returned his attention to the three humans who had turn their backs to him. 

"It is most strange, Natar. We contained Ra, Hathor and Seth with little effort. What makes you think you are any different?"Teal’c commented calmly. 

"It does not matter what you do. I will get the weapon and the human O’Neill." He looked the Jaffa up and down. Fool creature. They will all die. They will pay. Natar snorted and shifted his weight away from Teal’c 

Taylor shifted with him. 

Taylor had a bad feeling about this particular Goa’uld. The others, Apophis, Hathor, Heru-ur and so on were somewhat predictable, but this thing, this thing was different. Taylor frowned as he was thinking. He could faintly hear O’Neill murmuring to Daniel. No telling what he was planning to do. Taylor wasn’t sure he fully trusted O’Neill, what being possessed by that alien woman. Who knows how much influence she has over him. He blinked and continued to think about Natar. Military wise, his protocols were strange. Taylor shifted back. _If I wanted something that badly, I would completely over run this place with every Jaffa I had at my disposal._ He thought to himself. Maybe this was the entire Jaffa he had at his disposal. Taylor looked up to the sky. He had a ship. But it must be small. A minor Goa’uld Lord. Okay, _we can deal with that!_

O’Neill had continued walking towards the shell of a building. 

Daniel continued to argue with O’Neill. He did not like O’Neill’s plan one bit. What good would it do to convince Natar that O’Neill had the _Neel’pa._ Unless it was to give himself and Sam the opportunity to get through the gate with the technology? Diama had to be still influencing his thought processes. He grabbed O’Neills arm. 

The Colonel winced. 

Daniel suddenly realized that O’Neill had begun to bleed again. Diama may have taken care of the internal bleeding but the wound was still there. He recognized that his friend was putting on a strong front. He was still hurting. 

O’Neill turned around to face Daniel. 

Daniel studied his face. O’Neill appeared to be ashen and fatigued. It occurred to Daniel that they had been at this for more than 24 hours earth time. This planet had a thirty eight-hour cycle. Night was getting there in a hurry. Daniel glanced around the compound. The large red sun was rapidly sinking below the horizon. He turned his head to look back at Taylor and the others. They also knew that nightfall was coming and they wanted to get off this world quickly. 

"Daniel?" Jack asked with a hint of impatience and pain. 

"Ah, nothing Jack. I think we need to hurry." 

"Ya think?"O’Neill resisted rolling his eyes in response. 

Jack looked over Daniel’s shoulder. He gave a quick hand signal to Taylor. 

Taylor nodded in return. 

Teal’c stepped back and watched O’Neill. 

Natar frowned and watched the humans closely. 

Smythe and Craft stepped up to _encourage_ the alien to move towards the gate. Rand took point and Taylor the rear. Taylor gave Natar a vicious shove. 

"Move snake meat. We are going on a little trip." Taylor growled. 

Natar stumbled slightly. His eyes flared and he bared his perfect teeth. 

"You will regret this." He hissed. 

"Shut up shit for brains." Smythe mumbled. 

Taylor turned around and signaled to O’Neill. 

_All clear/proceeding._

O’Neill nodded. 

Rand had gone ahead to the gate to let them know that they were on their way and to prepare for company. 

Which meant the Gateroom would be chockablock full of soldiers armed to the teeth. 

Rand smiled savagely. She liked that just fine. 

Smythe and Craft none too gently pushed the alien along. 

If it was up to Smythe, he would just wipe this one and all other Goa’uld off the face of the universe. 

But it wasn’t up to him. 

Craft glanced at his friend. The tall blond Englishman had a dangerous expression on his face. Craft automatically felt better. 

He concentrated on the short trip to the gate and the cold trip home. 

O’Neill watched SG-4 usher the Goa’uld away. He felt Diama thump against his brain. 

He would be _so_ glad to get rid of this other. He nodded to Teal’c, who took his position at the destroyed fountain. Teal’c was more than ready to leave this place. 

"Okay, once they are through the gate, they will secure the alien and we will be safe to go through." O’Neill turned towards Sam. 

"Look Sam, I know how these things work now. But I’m not real sure if I will retain these memories once I go though the gate. I was thinking that I needed to at least give you an idea of how this stuff operates." O’Neill looked at his second in command. 

Sam had tried too not to worry about her commander, but she wasn’t being real successful. 

To her, he appeared to be just holding on. He was so white and to top it all off, the injury site was beginning to bleed again. But his nature was to put on the strong front. Ensure his people’s safety and welfare. Regardless of the cost to himself. 

The gate engaged. 

O’Neill relaxed slightly. 

Almost there. 

"What’ca think?" He returned his attention to Sam. 

"I think you will retain all information once you go through the gate. She will leave you with that much, only her essence will vanish." Sam said. She absolutely knew this much to be true. 

O’Neill’s eyes narrowed. A ding-ding went off in his head. He glanced to Daniel, who was already there. 

"How are you so sure I will retain the information?" 

Sam took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. She looked to Daniel for a moment. How do you explain this except to just come right out and say it? 

"Natar is gone, completely. But there are… things I remember about his history. Like what happened between Diama and Natar. How he, killed her and destroyed this complex. I still remember those things. Granted, they are becoming fainter and fainter as time goes on, I can still pull them up if necessary." 

"Aw for cryin’ out loud, you’re kidding, right?" O’Neill said disgusted. 

Daniel looked horrified. 

"No sir, I am not. Teal’c was correct in stating that the essence is removed, but not the shared memories." Sam winced slightly. She remembered the death fight of Diama all too clearly. 

"Okay Campers, I am ready to go home. Let’s get what we came for." O’Neill nodded towards the building. 

Sam came around O’Neill. She passed close enough to brush his shoulder. Just the slight contact with him made her feel better about getting out of this place. She entered the building and turned to the right. O’Neill and Daniel on her heels. 

She dropped down and pushed away some debris that she had piled up on the box earlier. She looked up at the two men standing above her and pulled out the box. 

"Here sir, this is everything." She handed the box to O’Neill. 

Who promptly opened it and peered inside. He absently reached a hand down to help her stand up. 

She waved him off. He was so preoccupied with the weapons he forgot about his injury. Pulling her up would only aggravate the wound. 

Daniel listened. The Stargate had engaged and SG-4 with the Goa’uld Natar should be though by now. He looked about at the entire downed Jaffa. They weren’t going to wake ever again. Being zatted twice generally takes care of the problem. For good. He felt himself being nudged. O’Neill had something in his hand and was offering it to him. 

"Here, take this." 

It was the _Toomis_ and _Fraa’le_. Daniel raised his brows and took the weapons. He would place them in his knapsack later. 

O’Neill then handed the _Neel’pa_ to Sam. He looked inside the black box and promptly dropped it. 

Sam watched O’Neill carefully. She knew that he had given them the weapons because he did not trust himself with them. Not as long as he still had the essence of Diama within him. 

Daniel saw the box hit the ground. He looked up to his friend’s face in question. 

O’Neill had his hands hanging loosely by his side. He was staring down at the ground and the box where it had splintered into many pieces. 

"Fool Tau’ri." He said softly. 

Sam reached over and with her free hand touched Jacks shoulder. 

"Sir, are you alright?" 

Jack stumbled back two steps and he jerked his head up to glare at Sam. 

"You believe to have him contained! Take him to the Tok’ra! They will not be able to control him. Listen to me, you must kill him before he destroys your world as he did mine!" O’Neill’s voice was harsh and filled with pain. 

"Jack?" Daniel eased next to his friend. 

Jack was beginning to pant heavily and was bleeding profusely from the stab site. 

He swayed and fell to his knees. 

That brought the Jaffa running. 

Jack then fell forward to his hands and dropped his head. 

Sam and Daniel were beside him in a heartbeat. 

"Com’on Jack, don’t scare us like this. What’s wrong? It’s Diama, isn’t it?" Daniel demanded. 

Jack lifted his head and stared at Sam. 

"She knows, ask her! Natar allowed you to take him. He _wants_ this one. He will kill this one. Go ahead, tell them what you know." O’Neill labored. His arm collapsed and he fell face first to the ground. He was struggling to breathe. 

Daniel reached down and rolled Jack over. Jack’s lips were beginning to turn blue and he had begun to sweat. He grabbed Daniel’s arm and gasped. 

"Can’t breath…..Can’t breath!" His dark brown eyes were wide with panic. 

Daniel tore his attention away from Jack to Sam. 

Teal’c was now standing above them. His staff weapon at battle stance. 

"What the hell is he talking about Sam? What is it you know?" Daniel shouted. 

Sam had rose up and had taken a step back. She had a fist crammed into her mouth. Her blue eyes were glittering with unshed tears. 

"Oh my God. I didn’t know before, but I know now. Teal’c, quick, help us get the Colonel up." She reached out and grabbed O’Neill by one arm. Daniel reached for the other and pulled the semi-conscious man to his feet. 

"What do you know?" Daniel demanded again. 

"O’Neill has been poisoned." Teal’c said, handing Daniel his weapon and scooping O’Neill up with ease. He placed his over his broad shoulder and nodded towards the gate. 

"I am not sure what type of poison was used but it does not matter. If we do not get him to the SGC for treatment now, he will certainly die." Teal’c said already moving out of the complex, with a weakly struggling man over his shoulder. 

Daniel, holding the weapon of Teal’c tightly jogged beside the quickly moving Jaffa. Sam was following on the other side. Her face was pale and shock appearing. 

"Sam, Jack has been poisoned?" Daniel know it was to be true because of Teal’c history with the Goa’uld. He just wanted to make sure that this was what had Sam so upset. 

"Yes, the poison was on the knife. It is usually a slow acting poison, but it is a deadly toxin. He will die for sure if we don’t get him back soon." Sam said raggedly. 

Teal’c had already made it into the forest and path to the gate. O’Neill was struggling to breathe now. He would open his mouth and gasp painfully. He tried to tear at his shirt but was too weak. 

Sam could not stop a tear from rolling down her cheek. This was all her fault. Why did she ignore the warning? It might end up costing Jack his life. She bit the bottom of her lip and pulled herself together. She was a Major in the Air Force and by God, it was about time she started acting like one. She was also his second in command and had to responsibility to her team. And to him. 

Daniel had taken off ahead of Teal’c. He wanted the Stargate ready to pop through when Teal’c got to it. There was an incredible urgency to the Jaffa’s movements. 

This was bad. 

He leaped over one downed, obviously dead Horus guard. He didn’t even give it a second thought. 

Why hadn’t Sam said anything? 

Did she know all along? 

No, she said she just now realized it. 

A delayed memory? Or slowed down because of the trip through the Stargate earlier? 

Why didn’t they figure the remote possibility that Natar would have had poison on that blade? 

For cryin out loud, he is a _Goa’uld_! 

Maybe because it took a while for the poison to set in? 

He skidded to a stop at the foot of the DHD. He glanced at two more very dead Horus guards. 

Huh. He didn’t even blink. He spotted his knapsack at the dais of the Stargate and hurried over to retrieve it. He glanced back. Sam and Teal’c were still travelling. He unzipped the bag and dropped the two weapons in and then quickly zipped it back. 

There, one less thing to worry about. 

He looked back up again, this time hearing his approaching friends. 

Teal’c burst through the beautiful flowers first. 

O’Neill lay limp over the Jaffa’s shoulder. 

Sam came tucked in behind. Her eyes were on the Colonel. She was concerned that he would stop breathing along the way. 

Before O’Neill passed out, he had given Sam the strangest look. It was a combination of confusion and fear. She knew, once she had touched his shoulder that it was Diama reaching out to her. 

"Colonel?" She asked uncertain of who would answer. 

O’Neill’s dark brown eyes snapped open. 

"It’s okay Sam." He said weakly and closed his eyes again. 

Somehow Sam knew that Diama would protect him as long as they were on the planet. 

Off world was a different story. 

She came around Teal’c to see Daniel slapping in the co-ordinates to home. She could feel the outline of the _Neel’pa_ in her pocket. It was cold to the touch. 

Daniel turned around to see her standing next to him. He hit the seventh symbol and the gate responded. Spinning and churning as it locked on each chevron. When the familiar ‘ka-whoosh’ of the Stargate wormhole establishing appeared, Daniel relaxed slightly. He frowned at Sam and reached down to pick up his knapsack. 

"Sam, how is Jack?" He asked watching now the large Jaffa shift his friend on his shoulder and step up to the gate. 

"Out." She said distantly. She passed the younger man by taking the steps two at a time. She really didn’t want to be bothered by Daniel’s questions right now. He could be…persistent at times. She walked up to Teal’c and ran her hand over Jacks head. 

Gently, lovingly. She didn’t care what they thought. Once they arrived at the SGC she knew that she couldn’t touch him like this. She studied her commander’s face for a moment. Pale, sweating, but oddly at peace. She felt a sudden hard pull at her heart. 

He better not die. 

She will personally kill Natar. 

With her bare hands if necessary. 

She lifted her hand and sent the SG-1 code to insure that they did not slam into the iris. Without turning around she addressed Daniel. 

"Do we have everything?" 

Daniel hefted the knapsack up. "All that we need." He answered. 

"Let’s go." She replied, stepping aside so Teal’c would enter the wormhole first. She watched him step into the shimmering circle and vanish. She nodded to Daniel, who was directly behind the Jaffa. He had a close eye on his unconscious friend. Sam glanced about, first at the dead guards then at the foliage and without a second thought stepped through herself. 

  

Chapter 18 

  

Natar sat in a high security cell. All that was left in the tiny room was a cot, commode, sink and two mounted cameras. Which monitored his every move. 

George Hammond was taking no chances. 

He stood watching the alien by way of the monitors. Taylor had quickly informed him of what happened on the surface of the planet. He filled him in on the condition of O’Neill and his battle with the Goa’uld. And of course, of the fantastic weapons coming home with SG-1. 

Hammond frowned and shook his head. Leave it to O’Neill to find trouble and make good on. 

The General moved away from the TV screens and sat down. He thought back to the scene in the Gateroom earlier in the day. 

When SG-4’s signal came though. 

There was no signal for SG-1. 

He had waited impatiently as SG-4 came though the wormhole. 

The first sight that greeted him was that of Smythe and Craft roughly pulling a man though the gate. 

The two soldiers looked…upset. 

He inwardly gasped. The man lifted his head and looked directly at the General. 

This was one striking looking creature. 

The man’s eyes glowed. 

Okay. Goa’uld. 

But, nonetheless, handsome. Jet black hair, muscular, without being bulky, fair skinned a real pretty boy. 

O’Neill racked up this time. 

Smythe had his Zat gun pressed against the alien’s chest. As they exited the gate he gave the Goa’uld a hard shove. Craft released his grip but kept his weapon trained on the alien’s head. 

There was over twenty Marines in the room with a various assortment of weaponry pointed at the people coming through the gate. When Smythe pushed Natar down the ramp, at least six Marines moved forward to retrieve and hold the creature. 

Taylor stepped down the ramp after his two-crew members. Rand was in behind him. She was cradling her shoulder, in obvious pain. She smiled tightly at the horde of waiting Marines. 

It made her feel warm and fuzzy inside. 

Taylor saluted Hammond sharply. 

Hammond returned the salute. 

"Brought you a present sir. Sorry I couldn’t wrap it." Taylor said in all seriousness. 

Hammond stared at the arrogant creature. He decides he would wait and ask about the condition of SG-1. This looked like a typical Goa’uld. 

"You are?" He asked the alien. 

Natar stirred. 

A dozen guns clicked. The Marines waited patiently. 

Natar smiled. It was a charming smile. He glanced about the Gateroom causally. 

"I have heard of this place. Hum, disappointing." Natar returned his attention to the older Tau’ri standing ramrod straight before him. 

"Are you their leader?" Natar indicated with his head, to all the people standing and kneeling at the ramp. 

"I am." Hammond said stiffly. 

"Am I your prisoner?" Natar said amused. 

"You are." Hammond’s lips thinned. He was getting real tired with this creature’s attitude. 

"I am Natar." The alien’s eyes flared slightly. 

"So you are. I am General George Hammond." The general flicked his hand to Smythe and Craft, who were still standing next to the Goa’uld. 

"Get it out of here before I do something irrational." 

Natar continued to stare at the General with bored eyes. He looked at the soldiers coming up the ramp with disdain. 

Taylor had moved to the bottom of the ramp. Rand had left with a medic to get her shoulder tended to. 

The Marine had begun to escort the alien down the ramp. He walked by Hammond and Taylor and sneered. 

"You think you have me. You think you will just hand me over to the Tok’ra. Allow me to show you how wrong you are. O’Neill will die without my help. You,’ he said nodding at Taylor, ‘will be directly responsible for his death." Natar received a hard shove to his back by one of the Marines. He stumbled slightly but still managed to leer at Taylor. "Just remember that Tau’ri." 

Taylor frowned at the Goa’uld. He clenched and unclenched his fists. The overwhelming urge to choke the life out of this creature came upon him. He looked at Smythe and smiled tightly. Not right now. 

Hammond looked at Taylor curiously but said nothing. He waited until Natar had been escorted from the Gateroom. 

"Make sure you have more than enough guards around that piece of snake-shit." Taylor shouted to the retreating military police. 

Once they had left the room, Hammond indicated with his hand to the SGC conference room. 

Taylor nodded tightly. 

Smythe and Craft were waiting at the bottom of the ramp. 

"Dismiss your people." Hammond said simply. 

"Aye sir." He turned to his men and non-verbally excused them. 

Both men saluted and left the room. 

Hammond turned to watch them go and before leaving to the conference room, asked Taylor. 

"Where the hell is SG-1?" 

"They are on their way sir. I look for them within the next fifteen minutes." Taylor said stiffly. His eyes drifting to the Stargate. 

"Why didn’t they come with you?" Hammond drilled. 

"Sir, they were retrieving the weapons. Colonel O’Neill thought it would be best we take the Gou’ald first. Then they would follow with the ah, new technology." Taylor 

waved his hands helplessly. He was trying to recall the alien names. 

"Anything else I should know before we leave the Gateroom?" Hammond leaned towards the younger man’s face. 

"Natar attacked Colonel O’Neill and wounded him." Taylor said quietly. 

"Okay Major, upstairs for the rest of the report. We’ll wait on SG-1. Meanwhile, do we need a medical crew here in the Gateroom?" 

"Absolutely sir. He is presently ambulatory, but will need assistance." 

Hammond nodded and glanced up to the control room. People were looking down at him with anxious eyes. 

They always did when there was a Goa’uld on the premises. He spun around sharply and headed out of the Gateroom with Taylor on his heels. 

Chapter.19 

Hammond had no sooner stepped into the conference room when he heard the announcement. 

"GDO signal coming in. Incoming travelers." 

Hammond raised his hand to Taylor indicating for him to stop. Taylor stood at the door of the conference room and watched from his vantage point. 

The gate was spinning and engaging chevrons. The familiar grinding and locking sounds filled the Gateroom. 

"It is SG-1’s signal sir." A voice called out. 

The iris opened and the familiar blue whoosh of plasma exploded forward and settled. 

A moment went by. The incredible silence filled the room. 

Then Teal’c burst through, carrying someone over his shoulder. 

Hammond gave a start then quickly recovered. He moved out of the room. Taylor was already on his way down, taking two steps at a time. 

Teal’c eased down the ramp and Daniel trotted through. He peered owlishly around the room. Then Sam, who was staring at the unconscious man on Teal’c shoulder. 

Hammond, Taylor and a medical team burst through the door. The med team was being lead by Janet Frazier. They moved the gurney quickly to the end of the ramp. 

Teal’c gently placed the Colonel on the gurney and stepped back to meet General Hammond’s eyes 

O’Neill was out for the count. He had a fine sheen of sweat on his forehead and face. He was scarcely breathing. 

Janet came up to the side of the gurney and assessed him quickly. 

Faint thready pulse, cold to the touch but sweating, non-responsive, shock. Her eyes drifted to his chest. 

Several bloody sites. 

What the hell? She allowed her eyes to travel down his damaged BDU’s 

A wreak. 

She turned brown eyes towards Teal’c. Then to Daniel and Sam. They were standing silently waiting for her to ask the question. 

"Okay people, give me a quick idea of what I have here since he obviously cannot." 

She snapped. 

"Colonel O’Neill had been poisoned by Natar. He had one wound and it is to the right side. Possible rib fracture and punctured lung."Teal’c said. 

"The ah, other area’s can be explained but they are not injuries." Daniel added looking at Sam. 

Sam licked her dry lips and glanced at Teal’c. 

"I know what type of poison Natar used on the knife. It was Ta’gana." 

"How do you know that Major?" Hammond walked over and was taking a good look at his second in command as they rolled him out of the Gateroom. 

"Stabilize him. I’ll be right there." Janet called over her shoulder. 

"Teal’c, what is this Ta’gana?" She whipped around and demanded from the Jaffa. 

Sam was staring at Hammond nervously. She nodded towards Teal’c. 

"It is a poison from my homeworld, Chulak. There is an antidote. I must go home in order to retrieve it." Teal’c turned his attention to the petite doctor. 

"Ta’gana is a slow acting poison. The Goa’uld were fond of using it because they could use the antidote as leverage for information. Also, among their kind, by the time the poisoned individual realizes that they have indeed been poisoned, they would generally do anything for the antidote. That of course, leaves the Goa’uld with the upper hand. Ta’gana’s unique feature is that it systematically shuts down all the major organs of the body, the weakest system goes first. On my world, this is a very old poison. I can bring the ingredients here, however, the medication must be given I.V." Teal’c flicked his eyes towards the gate. 

"Go." Hammond motioned to the gate. 

Daniel watched the conversation between Hammond and Teal’c. When he saw Hammond motion to the gate. He raised his hand. 

"Uh Teal’c, if you don’t mind, I would like to accompany you to Chulak. I would like to see what this Ta’gana consists of, and to see if the Goa’uld is currently using it. You know, just in case this happens again and Teal’c is not here to go and get it." Daniel said looking at Hammond. 

"Of course." Hammond reached out and grabbed the Jaffa’s arm as a thought suddenly occurred to him. "Is Colonel O’Neill in any danger of succumbing to the poison while we wait for you?" A flicker of panic touched his features then it was gone. 

Teal’c frowned. He turned towards Major Carter disturbed. 

"It is very possible, only because of the chest injury. And he did incur lung damage. Usually the poison is administered through a food or drink. It is a slow acting poison when given like that. But this was direct. Therefore, the poison reacts quicker and deadlier." He caught Sam’s eye. "Are you certain it is Ta’gana." 

Sam met his eyes. "Beyond a shadow of a doubt." 

"Then we must hurry." The Gateroom command had already began dialing up the co-ordinates to Chulak. 

Janet, upon hearing this news hastily left the room in route for the infirmary. Her heart telling her to expect anything. Especially when it came to Colonel O’Neill. 

The Stargate engaged. Opening itself up to Teal’c’s homeworld. Teal’c and Daniel stepped through, knowing that they would be pressed for time. 

Michael Taylor had watched them load his friend on the gurney. He felt a slight moment of panic. Jack really really looked bad. As they were rolling him out of the Gateroom he decided he would travel with the medical crew to help them with Jack just in case he woke up and didn’t know where he was. He understood that feeling well because he had been there himself a few times. Taylor glanced across the room to see a very nervous Major Carter inform the people what type of poison Natar had given to O’Neill. 

Damn. That was a news flash. Poisoned? That snaky rat bastard. O’Neill has all the luck! Taylor figured he would tell O’Neill to scratch this planet off his list of ‘places to go when bored.’ 

Teal’c immediately made him feel better by assuring Frazier that there was a cure on his homeworld. 

Good. 

Natar looked up. O’Neill is going to be okay. And they have all sorts of new toys to play with. Taylor was already beginning to relax. Damage control done! 

He followed the gurney out. If Hammond wanted him for anything he would page him. 

Sam saw Michael Taylor standing alone by the exit. She watched him quietly assess the situation and painfully look at Colonel O"Neill as they took him away. No mistaking that expression. She grimaced when she saw Mike’s eyes on her. She looked away. Back to General Hammond. When she looked that way again, Taylor was out the door following the gurney. 

All who was left standing in the Gateroom was Carter and General Hammond. He stared at her for one long piercing moment. Then turned to see Taylor leave the room. 

"He went to check on Colonel O’Neill’s condition, sir." She informed him. 

He returned his attention to her. " I need a report on the situation. Major." 

Sam nodded slowly and with a tired slump of her shoulders followed him to the conference room. 

Chapter 20 

Natar knew O’Neill had returned to the SGC. He closed his eyes and smiled. He knew they were watching his every move. Let them. He will have the information that O’Neill carries within. Dead or alive. He opened his eyes and they flared glowing white. He could wait. _Fool Tau’ri_ , _they should have killed me when they had the chance. I certainly would have destroyed them if I were in their position._ He thought. 

That is the difference between the weak Tau’ri race and the powerful Goa’uld. They will never be able to defeat our race. Natar frowned slightly. Yes, O’Neill would have had no difficulty is putting a Goa’uld in it’s place. Natar felt a slight moment of discomfort with that thought. He let it pass. And made a decision. 

O’Neill is to become a Goa’uld. 

Where other’s have failed. 

He will succeed! 

  

Chapter 21 

The subject of Natar’s musings began to come around. 

His eyes fluttered, as if fighting to open. He inhaled sharply and shot up in the bed. His hands resist the air. One had been attached to an I.V. Not anymore. He had jerked it out and the site on his hand was bleeding. He felt a sudden rush of pain to his chest and head and he flopped back down on the bed gasping. He continued to struggle by jerking off the oxygen mask with the other hand. 

Taylor and Carter leaped forward, determined to subdue their friend. 

There was no need. O’Neill was flat on his back panting slightly. There was an unusual tightness in his chest and he felt like he was burning up. He groped for something to pull himself back up. 

"Okay, won’t do _that_ again." He whispered. 

A cool hand grabbed his and gently eased him back to the bed. 

"Whoa there, Colonel." Janet Frazier had stepped around Sam and was calming the feverish man down. His temperature had spiked again. It had gone up several degrees in the last few moments. She had dressed and sutured the stab sight. He was in no danger as far as that injury was concerned. It was mild compared to some of the other humdingers he had come in with. Janet frowned. _Don’t go there Janet._ She was more concerned now with the effects of the poison on his system. As usual, it was something she was totally unfamiliar with. 

O’Neill slowly turned his head to the calm voice. He smiled tiredly. 

"Hey, don’t tell me..Infirmary." He whispered. 

"Right. How are you feeling?" Janet asked gently disengaging her hand so check his pulse and blood pressure. She frowned at the monitors then looked back to him. 

"Hot…it’s really hot in here." He could barely get the words out. 

Sam leaned forward with a cup of cool water and a straw. 

O’Neill tried to reach for the cup but a nurse was reinserting the I.V. and would not surrender his hand to him. The other one hurt to lift so he allowed Sam to lower the cup so her could sip from it. 

He drank thirstily, but stopped when he remembered about drinking something to fast..or something. He looked about the room and saw Taylor standing on the opposite side of Sam. 

"Hey Mike, What’ca doing here?" He asked confused. 

"Watching over you, ya big lug. God, I’m glad I’m not on your team. You’d scare the shit outta me on a daily basis." Taylor smiled at his friend. 

"Have we got that bad of a reputation?" O’Neill smiled in response to Taylor’s remark. 

"Let’s just say, going through a wormhole is nothing compared to you and the Goa’uld on a Saturday night." Taylor met Carter’s amused eyes. 

O’Neill turned his attention to searching the room. He then looked back to Carter. 

"Where is Daniel and Teal’c?" He shifted uncomfortably. He wished he could have a really cold shower or someone turns down the AC. 

"They went to Chulak." Carter answered. 

"What for?" O’Neill became immediately suspicious. His eyes drifted over to Dr. Frazier who was still studying his overhead monitors. 

"Okay people, I think it is time for the Colonel to rest." She announced suddenly. 

O’Neill reached out and grabbed her hand. He tightened the grip slightly. However, his eyes never left Sam’s face. 

"Janet, two of my people are on Chulak. And I get the impression that it is not a home visit. Something you guys know that I don’t?" He was having difficulty in breathing and that was making him even more irritated. 

Janet allowed him to grip her hand. She turned to Sam, who was standing next to her. 

"Sir, it would appear that Natar has poisoned you." She finally said. 

Taylor watched the blond curiously. 

"For cryin out loud. You’re joking!" O’Neill’s dark eyes narrowed. 

"No sir. I am not." Sam shifted uncomfortable with his piercing stare. 

"Is that why I feel like hell?" O’Neill released Janet’s hand and laid his arm across his chest. He turned his head towards Taylor. 

"So, now what?" He asked no one in particular. "What has me being poisoned have to do with Teal’c and Daniel being on Chulak?" He felt like he was having trouble stringing words together to make simple sentences. He blinked hard to remain alert. 

"Antidote Jack. That’s where the antidote to the poison is located. You are going to be fine as soon as they come back with it." Taylor answered. 

O’Neill turned his dark eyes to Major Carter. He frowned. He realized that Diama was gone. Truly gone. He put his free hand to his chest and rubbed it absently. 

"She’s not there any more, is she?" Carter said. 

"No, I guess not. You’re right. She is gone." O’Neill began to feel nauseous and disoriented. He felt so hot. He waved his hand towards Sam. 

"I still remember….things." He whispered. 

"That’s enough. Everyone out, now!" Dr. Frazier ordered. 

Michael looked reluctantly at the doctor. 

She pointed to the door. 

He patted O’Neill’s arm. "I’m going to check on snaky. I’ll fill you in later. Take care bud." He flashed one of his brilliant smiles and left the room. 

Sam remained standing. She was bound and determined not to move. 

"Major Carter? Is there something else you wish to add? If not, Colonel O’Neill requires my attention." Janet said a little sharper than she meant to. 

Sam watched her CO with some trepidation. He was breathing very shallowly. Beads of sweat had appeared on his forehead. His skin had begun to turn a pale shade of gray. She looked to Janet. 

"I don’t want to leave him. I would rather stay here. Especially since Teal’c and Daniel are gone and I am the only member of the team here. I feel that I need to be here with him." Her blue eyes pleaded with the doctor. 

Janet looked to O’Neill. 

Who was watching all this quietly. 

"Let her stay. I want her here with me." He said softly. He couldn’t quite keep the pain out of his voice. 

Janet shifted her attention to a nervous looking Major and nodded. 

"Alright. But first I need to get him stabilized. And that means oxygen." Frazier directed her 

Sam moved closer to O’Neill’s side. 

He watched her curiously. 

"Do you remember how those weapons work?" She asked looking intently at his strong hands. 

"Well, yeah. I even know how to make them. Imagine me, messing around in your lab. Things will never be the same." He smiled tiredly. 

Sam reached out and grabbed his free hand. 

"Don’t talk. You will be okay. Teal’c and Daniel will be back real soon with the antidote. My father and Anise are on their way to take Natar back with them." 

"Jacob? Good. Anise..ehhh." O’Neill made a face. 

"Easy there big boy." Sam said and squeezed his hand. "What we have learned will be valuable. This is the best technology against the Goa’uld yet. I am just sorry that we cannot carry out Diama’s wishes." 

"So am I." O’Neill could feel his eyelids getting heavy. He was struggling to breathe. He felt like he was suffocating. He tried to squeeze Sam’s hand back when alarms went off. His eyes rolled back in his head and he fell limp. 

Sam jerked her head to the overhead monitors 

Blood pressure was dropping. 

O2 count falling. 

Pulse fading. 

"Janet! Jack is coding!" 

There was a frantic moment of nothing. Sam turned around to see a nurse and 

Janet running into the room with a defibrillator. 

People started filing into the room. They just seemed to appear. 

Sam stumbled back. A part of her brain was taking all this in. Another part of her brain was scared to death and yet another was accusing herself of having let him down. Failing her commanding officer and friend. She might have been able to prevent this. 

A strong hand reached out and pulled her to the door. She stumbled again. 

One of the nurses jerked the curtain around the frantic scene. The last thing Sam saw was Janet jerking Jacks gown down to place the defib paddles on his chest. 

Sam could hear the whine of the defibrillator as it powered up. 

"300 joules!" 

The arm pulled insistently out of the infirmary. 

Sam slowly turned around to meet the concerned eyes of General Hammond. 

"He will be alright major." Hammond sounded so sure. He looked down at the blond woman’s face. 

She struggled to control her emotions. This was, after all, the commander of the SGC. She looked at the bald man determined to appear strong 

"Yessir, I know that. Colonel O’Neill is a strong man." She said slightly proud of herself that her voice did not give her feelings away. 

"Are you ready to tell me what happened down there?" Hammond looked steadily at her. 

Frazier stepped out of the infirmary into the hallway. She spotted the two officers and approached them. 

"Well Doctor?" Hammond said turning to face her. 

"Stable for now. It was a little scary in there. I certainly hope Teal’c and Daniel return soon with the antidote." 

"What is it?" Hammond was now directing his attention to Carter. 

Who had paled several shades. 

"Well, from what I can see, this poison will systematically shut down his major organs one by one. That is what is happening right now. We can fight it for a little while, but not very long. He just isn’t strong enough. His pulmonary system took a blow with the punctured lung. He is beginning to develop a pneumothorax in both lungs. That is one of the reasons he is struggling to breathe. On top of that, his renal system is failing. And his heart has stopped two times already." Janet kept her voice as neutral as possible. She ran a tired hand through her hair. She still had her latex gloves on. She stared at them blankly for a moment. 

"Janet? Will he be okay once he has the antidote?" Sam asked in a small voice. 

Janet stared at her friend for a long second, then sighed softly. "To be perfectly honest with you Sam, I don’t know. I don’t know anything about this poison and much less about the antidote. I am going solely off of what Teal’c has told me. Look, it will probably be a long night. Go do what you have to do. He is in my care now. Okay? When you are finished, come back and check on him. Maybe by that time we will have the cure." Janet nodded to the general and stepped back into the infirmary. 

Sam felt a tremendous pull on her heart. It hurt.. 

_Oh my God, he is dying and there is nothing I can do about it._

"Major Carter?" Hammond said gently. 

She broke away from her thoughts and slowly looked up to meet his eyes. 

"Sir?" She asked. 

"Major, have you any more information to report?" 

Sam inhaled deeply. "Sir, all the pertinent information is lying on that bed in that room." She pointed towards the infirmary. "Unless he survives this ordeal, I am not to sure I can help you with the operation of the weapons, much less tell you how to build another." 

"He can do this?" Hammond asked incredulously. 

"Yessir, Colonel O’Neill not only can tell us how to operate these weapons, but he can build them as well." 

"Whoa. Well, I have every confidence that Colonel O’Neill will pull through. He always does." Hammond said softly. He raised his hand away from the room down the hallway. 

Sam took one last look at the infirmary door and resigned herself to S.O.P. He _will_ be there when she was finished. 

But not before the thought escaped her. 

_Oh dear God, please help Teal’c and Daniel._

  

Chapter 22 

Daniel wandered from shelf to shelf looking curiously at the different and odd assortment of vials and glassware. He stopped and stared at a long cylinder full of some strange orange fluorescent fluid. It reminded him of a lava lamp because something inside of it would slowly float up and then trickle down. He could almost hear Jack say, ‘Cool’. A quick smile came to his face but just as quickly faded away as he reached the end of the shelf and stood near an open door. He could hear Teal’c murmuring to the healer Cord’del. He would pick up bits and pieces of the conversation as Cord’del gathered the ingredients. 

He heard Cord’del ask Teal’c how was the poison administered to Jack. Teal’c answering softly. Cord’del responding with a _that’s not good_. Daniel held his breath. Cord’del asked a few more questions, then cursed Natar. Daniel released his long pent up breath and blinked. Cord’del knew of Natar. He called him a _‘poisoner of souls’_. Daniel listened. That was as close a translation as possible. Fitting. Cord’del asked about O’Neill’s present condition. Teal’c answered. He did not know. Then he stepped into the room. Daniel started slightly, feeling a little guilty for eavesdropping. Teal’c chose not to notice. He held in his hands two sealed vials. One, of an electric blue color, the other was in a dark brown glass container. Teal’c handed them carefully to Daniel. Daniel handled them gingerly. He looked up at the large Jaffa. 

"We must hurry Daniel Jackson. According to Cord’del, O’Neill does not have much time." Teal’c turned and bowed deeply to the healer. 

"Thank you Healer Cord’del. I am in your service."  
  
Daniel watched. 

Cord’del waved Teal’c off. He was an old man with bright green eyes and long white hair. He was a very large man with a pleasant friendly face. Daniel found himself staring. He immediately likened this man to Santa Claus. 

That’s exactly who he looked like! 

Jack would _love_ this. 

Daniel felt himself trusting this man and somehow knew that he would do his best to take care of Jack. 

He also bowed to the healer. 

"This means much to us. If you ever need our help, we are at your service." Daniel said emphatically. 

"You are already doing us a service by systematically ridding the universe of the Goa’uld. My simple request, get rid of more." Cord’del smiled. 

Daniel smiled and thought ‘Ho ho ho’ 

"We can do that sir. The one who this is for, is single-handedly trying to wipe the Goa’uld from the face of the universe. So we need to keep him alive so he can continue." 

"But of course." Cord’del turned to Teal’c and bowed slightly. 

"A safe journey my friend. That should help your commander. Till the next time." Cord’del tapped the top of his head and then gently touched Teal’c’s head. He smiled and turned back into the medicine room. 

Teal’c watched the old man for a moment then touched Daniel’s arm. 

"Let us go now. We have little time to waste." Teal’c had a padded box in his hands. He nodded for Daniel to place the two vials in the box side by side. The padding wrapped itself securely around the medicine and sealed itself. 

Daniel’s eyes grew large as he watched the bottles sealed. He then understood exactly how precious this medicine was. And the trip through the Stargate wasn’t exactly the smoothest at times. He more often than not was bounced out the Gate on his rear end. Not very dignified. He looked at Teal’c. Teal’c was carefully watching the box seal the vials. He then met Daniel’s eyes. 

"It will protect the medication. O’Neill will not survive much longer without it. And we do not have time to come back and get more. And before you ask, no, we cannot bring extra home with us. It has…..a very short lifespan for potency. It breaks down to water within a day." Teal’c had taken the box from Daniel and was heading out the door. 

Daniel hastily followed behind. Wondering how Teal’c was always able to predict what he was thinking. 

  

  

Chapter.23 

  

Jack was sitting across a black table from a woman. He watched her as she cocked her head to one side. She was studying him. Her dark eyes taking in every detail. Normally, this type of attention from a woman would have made sit back and enjoy. But not this time. He sighed softly. Now she was smiling slightly. Her eyes traveling down his face to his chest. Then she pulled her attention back to his face. 

Jack frowned. What? What? Was he naked or something? He looked down…well damn; he was wearing a stupid hospital gown. He ran his hand down his side. Oh man, there was a hole there in his side. How? He studied himself further and noted there was something sticking out of his hand. A frigging I.V. _Where the hell was he?_ He realized, with some surprise, he could not breathe very well. It was a tremendous struggle to inhale. He began to feel the edge of pain. Not bad. Sort of on the rim. Waiting to hit him with force. But he could tolerate it right now. He diverted his wanderings back to the strange woman. She smiled sadly. He shook his head confused. 

"Do I know you?" He asked. 

The woman continued to smile ruefully. She reached out and took his free hand and gently stroked it. Murmuring softly. 

O’Neill frowned. This was an attractive woman. Blond, dark eyes. Dressed in some sort of jumpsuit. He felt like he should have known her. There was something nagging him at the very edge of his awareness. Time. He did know her. But not here. Somewhere else. He looked at her hand. Strong hand. He then looked back at her, confused. Wrong. There was something wrong here. 

The woman grasped his hand tightly. She leaned over and pulled his hand to her. She guided it to her face. It was wet with tears. She placed his hand on her cheek then took her other hand and held it over the hand that held his hand to her face. 

_"I was not ready for you to leave me."_

O’Neill stared at her astonished. "What?" "Are you talking to me? Who are you?" 

He tried to pull his hand away from her but found that he couldn’t. She had a firm grip and wasn’t releasing it. 

"Let go. I want you to let go of my hand." O’Neill said alarmed. There was something about this woman that made him suddenly afraid. A strange type of fear. Like she had control over something, and he had control over nothing. He tried to calm the growing panic. No, don’t do this O’Neill. Get your head on straight! He felt himself struggling to breathe. He was suffocating. He looked back down at his chest. There was blood seeping down his side. He reached over with the hand that had the I.V. crammed in it and tried to stop the bleeding by pressing the hand against the wound. A lighting bolt of pain shot through him. He cried outloud. Control. He pulled his attention back to the strange woman. She was gently placing his hand down. She ran her hand across her face to rid of the tears that spilled down her pretty face. 

_"I am so sorry Jack. I have done everything I can from here. You just have to fight harder. Do not give up. I gave up and look what happened to me."_

Jack stared at her. He was trying to rationalize what was happening. He was dreaming. That is what it is. Dreaming. And she is a part of a crazy dream and he will wake up soon in his own bed. 

"This is a dream, right?" He leaned over and asked her. He had pulled his hand to press against the bleeding injury. It was getting harder and harder to breathe by the moment. He felt like he was drowning. 

_"I am Diama. Is this a dream? Yes, this is your dream. Now Jack, you must remember something for me. When you went through the Stargate, it wiped all memory of my influence over you. Well and good, that was to be expected. You still can recall all the technology. That remains with you. Slowly though, that will begin to fade with time. But remember this, Natar will come back for you. He needs you. You have something he wants. And he will do whatever it takes to get you back. You must kill him the first opportunity you have. Destroy the destroyer. If not, you will never rest."_

The woman’s dark eyes never left O’Neill face. She spoke with such fearful intensity that Jack, through his pain, understood her desperation. She was afraid for him. Now he remembered her. Wasn’t suppose to. Something about what she was doing was breaking a whole bunch of rules. Whose rules? He didn’t know. But she did. 

"What am I to do? The Tok’ra are coming to take him to their world. We will no longer have any dealing with that snake-bastard." 

_"Do not believe that for a moment. If you let your guard down, He will find you. The Tok’ra are foolish if they think that they can handle him. He is never to be trusted. Beware of him Jack. Do your best to protect yourself."_

The woman looked up and away from him and vanished from his view. He reached out to touch her. To ask her more questions. He tried to speak but nothing came out. He watched her fade away. The fear returned for a moment. Then nothing. 

  

Chapter 24 

  

Sam had finished the second debriefing with General Hammond. She told them everything she knew. But it wasn’t enough. The questions they asked was something only Colonel O’Neill could answer. 

And he was in no position to answer any questions. 

With all the state of the art technology they possessed, nothing came even close to being a viable weapon against the Goa’uld as the _Neel’pa_ would be. Sam understood the construction of the _Neel’pa_ only as the result of her imprinting with Tor/Natar. However, the other two weapons, the _Fraa’le and Toomis_ were pretty much a blank to her. This reinforced her belief that Natar only knew about the _Neel’pa_ and had no working knowledge of the other two. He only knew of the possibility of other developed technology. 

Sam rubbed her eyes. She leaned over and pulled Jack’s free hand to her. Earlier that evening he was very restless. He mumbled in his fretful sleep. Sam could swear she heard him call out Diama’s name. She held his hand tightly in hers. She studied this hand. Strong and graceful. She always thought that he had powerful hands. She smiled slightly. They wear always fiddling with something. Her mother would have called them ‘busy hands’. The Colonel had busy hands. She softly rubbed the top of his hand. He had not been responsive to anything over the last hour. Janet ensured her that he was not in a coma. He was merely asleep. But Janet had to give Jack something very strong earlier in the day to keep him still. She opted not to tell Sam how rough it had been earlier with him. Jack was going into organ failure. 

There was only so much the doctor could do for him now. They were waiting for the return of Daniel and Teal’c. 

Sam took one long good look at her commander and friend. The lines on his face had eased making him look younger. He actually looked peaceful. Except for the fact that he had an oxygen mask slapped on his face and he had a various assortment of tubes travelling from him body. And his breathing was….Sam suddenly stopped that train of thought. 

Dammit Sam, he _is_ going to pull through this. He _always_ does. Daniel and Teal’c will be here any time with the antidote. We always have been the lucky ones. She thought savagely. 

She squeezed his hand. 

He squeezed back and slowly opened his dark brown eyes. It was a struggle to keep them opened. Sam could see that he was fighting to stay awake. 

He smiled slightly. 

Her heart leaped and she smiled back. 

_It will be all right. He will be all right._

"Good to see you awake sir." Sam said giving his hand another squeeze. 

He nodded in agreement. He rolled his eyes around searching. 

"Daniel and Teal’c are still on Chulak. We expect them back anytime now. Don’t worry sir, it will be okay." 

O’Neill settled his dark brown eyes on her. He looked so tired. Sam quietly met his eyes. 

He blinked hard once, twice, and then fell back to sleep. 

Sam jerked her attention to the monitors. 

He was sleeping. 

_Thank God._

Sam gently released his hand and eased away to allow him to sleep. She saw a nurse standing off in another section. She stood up and motioned to her. The young nurse glanced up with the movement and put whatever she had been charting down and walked over to Sam. 

"Yes Major Carter, what can I help you with?" 

"Thank you Lt. Staye. I am going to the Gateroom to check on the progress of Teal’c and Dr. Jackson. Please page me if there is any change in Colonel O’Neill’s condition or if he wakes up." Sam glanced back over at the sleeping man. She looked back to the young nurse. The nurse was also looking at the Colonel. The nurse’s expression conveyed pity and something else? Affection? No. That was her imagination going wild again. The nurse returned her attention to Sam. 

"Yes Major Carter, I will see that that personally." 

"Yes, uh, thank you." Carter turned and walked out of the infirmary. Her thoughts centered on the man in the hospital and the men on Chulak. 

  

Chapter.25 

  

Daniel never liked the unsettling feeling that swept over him every time he went through the Stargate. One, it was so cold. Absolutely bone-chilling. But one gets use to that. But rather it was the gut-wrenching tumultuous trip while in the wormhole. 

Daniel was never really sure whether he was going to be standing or land on his butt when they come through the gate. 

So Teal’c carried the box. 

That life saving box. 

He watched as Teal’c tucked the box under his massive arm and sent the transponder signal. 

Daniel had dialed home. He was anxious to get back to the SGC. Jack needed them. 

Once the signal was sent, both men stepped into the wormhole. 

  

Chapter 26 

The alarms went off in the gate room indicating incoming travelers. 

General Hammond and Major Carter were standing side by side waiting at the foot of the gate. 

A tech up in the control room announced into the microphone that it was SG-1’s signal. 

"Open the iris." Hammond commanded. 

The titanium shield rotated open and the explosion of matter flew forward. 

A quiet moment went by. 

Sam found herself holding her breath. 

Daniel stepped out. 

And then Teal’c. 

Both men looked up to the control room and then down to the two waiting people at the base of the ramp. 

Daniel jerked a thumb at Teal’c. 

Who lifted the box. 

Sam broke into a huge grin and walked up the ramp. 

"Way to go guys." She said and turned around to look at the General. Who nodded. 

_Take it and go._

Without a second thought, she spun around and led her teammates out of the Gateroom with the precious cure. Knowing now, he would be all right. 

_The End_   


* * *

>   
>  © December 31, 2000  
> The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

  


* * *

##### I hope this gets to you. If you have any suggestions, I am open. Any changes, that as well. My experience with writing deals mainly with lectures, so, this is my first attempt at fiction. 

* * *

  



End file.
